The Detective
by Carmela Matina Clemente
Summary: Callie has always been too wrapped up in being a Doctor and thats what made her The Orthogoddess she is today.But her quest for love takes a turn when ex Best Friend Mark sleeps with her then GirlFriend Erica.Tired of the monotony of Bisexual women and the drama they seem to bring her she vows to only date 100% lesbian. Has she finally found what she is looking for? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back again with a new little story that has been bugging me to write since I started ****_Politics and_**** Love.**** And now that I have the time I want to put it out to see if anyone likes yall do I will keep it up if not...well I will still put it up because I think its going to be a good Story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this little tidbit and let me know what you think.**

* * *

_**The Detective**_

_**By Carmela Martina Clemente**_

_**Callie has always been too wrapped up in being a Doctor and thats what made her The Orthogoddess she is her quest for love takes a turn when ex Best Friend Mark sleeps with her then GirlFriend of the monotony of Bisexual women and the drama they seem to bring her she vows to only date 100% never thought after she made that vow one night after along work week that she would meet the woman of her with this woman comes a price a price that shes may not be ready to pay.**_

* * *

**CALLIE**

I hated slow days it was always so hard for me to find anything to keep me awake. like now the sun was just starting to set and I was beginning to get sleepy, I still have three hours left in my shift to get through and not having anything to do wasn't helping.

"Doctor Torres we have an stabbing ETA five minutes."

On of the interns ran up to me.

The doors burst open and a gurney being pushed my EMTs came in. On top was Detective Robbins straddled over the little girl her hands wrapped around her neck, and if it was something anything other than work Id make a joke.

"Whats going on?"

The EMT started to rattle off the needed information while everyone started to work.

"Detective I need you to move." I say and she turns and looks at me.

She looked like she fought her way out of a horror movie. Her face was covered in blood.

"I can't." She said

I look at one of the EMT Workers.

"Her carotid artery and jugular vein are severed."

"Everyone stop." I say and everyone stopped moving

This little girl was going to die the second Dective Robbins moves her hands, She was what was keeping her alive. I moved over to her side and mimicked her hands.

"You have to let her go Detective we cant help her." I say softly.

"Shes a little girl you have to do something."

"There isn't anything I or anyone can do."

I felt her grip loosen and she relaxed her body and I knew that the next step was going to be hard.

"NNNNNah!" Detective Robbins pushed me away and jumped off the bed heading away as fast as she could.

No doubt trying to get away from the gagging sound that was coming from the little girl. And like that it was over just as fast as it started.

"We got this go check on the Detective." One of my nurses says.

I strip off the gloves and gown and signed off on the girls chart before walking off to find Detective Robbins. It didn't take long to find her one of my floor nurses paged me to tell me she was in my office. When I got there she was standing in the middle of the room.

"I didn't want to get blood on your things." She said

I closed the door before going into the closet to pull out and extra set of scrubs.

"Here you can use my shower." I say leading her to the bathroom.

She took off her work belt and laid it next to her gun on top of a white towel on the counter. the blood covered badge that hung around her neck was next. She slowly took off her vest and let it drop to the floor with a thump.I gathered her things and went back into my office.

Pulling out a sanitizing kit I sat at my desk put on gloves and laid out a fresh white towel and went to work expertly taking apart her gun to thoroughly clean the blood from it.

My mind went back to the night I meant the beautiful Detective Robbins.

**6 months before**

Fucking Mark Sloan that manwhore always getting in the way. Every time I turn around he is there sticking his dick into my life and making it crash and burn. I guess its my fault for dating wannabe bisexual women that don't have there shit together. Thats it from this point on I will only dat 100% lesbian women, so what if I get hell for sleeping with men in the past, I know what I want now and I don't want a man anywhere near my bedroom.

With a grunt I make my way over to Joe's after a long week I could go for a drink or two. Picking my normal spot at the end of the bar I sat and people watched as I nursed my drink. Not looking for anything particular to hold my eye but not really ready to go home to my empty apartment.

My phone picked that moment to start to vibrate and pull me away from my favorite pastime. It was Meredith asking if I wanted to join her and Cristina for a night of bitching and drinks at her place. I sent her a no im good text before looking back up.

"Whoa." I say when I look up to see a blonde sitting in the once empty spot on the corner net to me.

Her head snapped up and sh looked over at me.

"You ok?" She asked

Her voice sound tired and but her eyes held concern for me.

"Yes, I un I didn't hear you sit down."I say

Her blue eyes had me in a trance and when she gave a ghost of a smile I saw dimples try try to pop.

"Oh god you have dimples." I moan out

I freeze when I realize I said that out loud and she clearly heard me by the size of the smile on her face.

"Oh my God im so sorry." I say quickly

"No thats ok...Detective Arizona Robbins, but I'm sure you can tell that by the getup I have on." She says holding out her hand.

I took it and for the first time looked down at what she had on. A badge hug around her neck,I looked over the side of the bar to see tactacul pants and black boots a bulky utility belt and a gun strapped to her hip and thigh.

"Doctor Calliope...Doctor Callie Torres." I say

"Calliope, thats a beautiful name." Arizona says smiling.

I look down into my drink to try and hide my blush.

"So what brings you to a bar alone?" She asked

"I had a long week at work and I kinda missed the window to take a relaxing walk in the park so a drink alone will have to do." I say

"Well I can't do anything about that but I can walk you to your car, or cab if you have more then one of those." Arizona says pointing to my glass.

"Oh no I live across the street from the hospital."

"So a block from here?" She asked.

"Yep the Converted warehouse not the ugly just built one." I say.

She looked up from her drink like I said something wrong.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well now i have someone to walk home with."

"Really What floor?" I ask

"Top floor number 501, just moved in last week but haven't really had the time to enjoy it." Arizona says.

To me this was to good to be true, a hot Detective lives right across the hall from me. That makes me feel a whole lot safer then having a stuck up college student living there. I had to have my door painted twice and would often come home to the smell of something horrible in the hall.

"Well I'm glad its you living across the hall from me and not some crazy college student like the last one." I say.

Her eyes sparkled at me and she gave a billion dollar smile followed by a yawn. That triggered my own yawn making her giggle.

"Well with that I should call it a night." I say.

"I think your right, My bed has been callin me for a week." Arizona said.

I went to pull out my money to pay for my drink when Arizona stopped me.

"I got this." she said handing him some money

"Keep the change." she added

"You do know my drink was a 10 dollar drink?" I asked

"That I do."

We started to slowly make our way down the block.

"Would you like to have coffee with me?" I ask blushing.

"If you don't mind making that a breakfast." She says as we walked

"How dose 9am sound?"

"Sounds good to me I have to run and pick something up at 8 so that is great."

God this woman she is such a charmer with those dimples and blue eyes.

"Torres!"

I jump and Arizona puts herself between me and Mark who is now making his way down the block at a high rate of speed.

"Whoa back off blondie." He said reaching for my arm

When I pulled away I saw her hand go for her gun.

"Arizona don't...Mark you better chill out or She will arrest you." I say

He gave her a good look taking in what she had on before backing up.

"I need to talk to you." He says.

"I don't want to talk to you outside work."

I push past him and start making my way home with Arizona behind me.

"Erica is pregnant!"

"That is not my problem Mark!" I yell turning to him.

"You say you're my best friend you say I'm the sister you never had and yet you hit on every woman I date and you sleep with the first woman I get into a relationship with after my family disowned me. Thats not what friends do and its sure as hell not what brothers do. when I found out six months ago that you and Erica had slept together in my fucking bed i cut you both off. So that is something you need to deal with, but be sure its yours, if she will cheat on me she will cheat on you because you are not that special Mark." I say and turn to head home.

Arizona fell in step with me.

""I'm sorry about that." I say one we are in the elevator.

"There isn't anything to be sorry about Calliope, the way I see it you have every reason to be upset that." She says as we ride up to our floor.

"Sleep well Calliope and I will see you at 9."

She watched me open my door and enter.I took the longest time closing my door not wanting to miss one second of that smile and when the door finally closed I leaned my head against it and let out a sigh.

"Joder estoy en un gran problema." I say before heading to my room to change.

A&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&ACA&CA&CA&CA&CA&C

**Arizona **

Everything happened so fast one minute we was in the middle of busting the biggest child trafficking ring and the next I'm in the middle of my partner's gun and the suspect trying to talk him down. He was holding a knife to neck of a 12 year old girl.

"I'm not going to prison!"

"Joey we can talk about this just let her go." I say calmly.

"And lose my ticket out of here I don't think so. I'm getting on that jet with her and We are leaving."

He took another step back and froze when he saw that Swat was blocking the door of the hanger.

"Joey you can't leave you know that you're not getting out of here." I say holding up my hands and slowly moving to him.

his eyes darted around.

"NO!"

He ran the knife across the girls throat and turned to run and I was at the girls side before Addison fired a shot hitting him in the knee and sending him to the ground.

"Come on come on." I yelled

when I tried to pull my hands away blood shot up into my face and I qickly put them back. Before I knew it i was being wheeled into SGMW I could hear Callie's voice but I couldn't move.

"Everyone Stop." She called

"You have to let her go Arizona we cant help her." She says softly.

"Shes a little girl you have to do something." I say

"There isn't anything I or anyone can do." Callie says

I can feel her putting her gloved hands on top of mine.

"There isn't anything I or anyone can do."

My grip loosened and I looked down into the gray eyes looking up at me. The girl gave a nod and mouthed 'let go please'.

I must have jumped three feet in the air clearing Callie's head and took off down the hall. I ran to the only place I could think and that was Callie's Office. I stood looking around, I was covered in blood I couldn't sit on her things. I ran up the stairs and trough the doors so I know i didn't touch anything.

But now that Im here I dont know what to do.

"I dont want to get blood on your things." I say when I feel Calliope walk into her office.

I hear the door close before she spoke.

"You can use my shower."

I never undressed so slow in my life but once in the hot shower I heard Callie pick up my things and moved out the room. no of this was ment to happen,everything was planned out perfectly but it all went to hell.

Now all I wanted was to get clean and go home and wrap myself around Callie and sleep for days.

Other then Addison Callie was the only other person I really trusted with my life. Shes so strong and loving and she has the Biggest heart of any person I have ever meant.

**6 months Before Arizona's POV**

Its been a year one long year since I started working on the child trafficking case. And today I kept running into one wall after the other, so after work I was in need of a drink and my new bed that I haven't seen since I moved it into my new place.

Making my way to the bar down the block from my apartment I was very aware that I hadn't changed out of my uniform. And I really didn't care I knew that my gun and badge would keep away any unwanted what I didn't know was I would meet the woman that would secretly become the love of my life in two months.

Her name is Calliope Torres and she is beautiful.

We sat and talked for about an hour before my week started to catch up with me and we walked home together. I was so happy to learn that we lived in the same building and right across the hall from each other.

But on the way home we ran into someone named Mark and Callie blew up.

It was sexy.

when I got into my apartment I knew I was in deep trouble. I have known this woman only an hour and I wanted to run across the hall and knock on her door just to see her smile again.

"Fuck I'm in so much trouble." I say with my head on the door.

I laid in bed thinking about spending whatever time I could with callie in the morning.

Morning came slowly and I did get some sleep but I was up before my alarm went off. I had to go pick up my new servis dog and get her ready to meet Callie. If Callie was going to be part of my life the way I wanted her to me, then Phenix was going to have to get to know her.

I dressed and headed out, for the fist tim in a long time I was happy.I kept pushing that big feeling down thatkept nagging at me that I was in love.

Coming to a stop out side the training center I got out and headed in.

"Hey Robbins your early."Peters says

Peters was one of the trainers and I have been working with him and Phoenix.

"I have a breakfast thing at 9 and I want to run and get some things for Phoenix." I say smiling

I heard a happy bark an I turned to see Phoenix making her way over with one of the workers.

"She is all cleaned up and ready to go, final test is tomorrow and if she passes Graduation will be on Saturday." Peters says

"Oh she will pass." I say smiling and taking her paper work.

Phoenix is a Black german shepherd and a year old tomorrow on top of taking her final test.

"Your going to pass aren't you girl."I say

She gave a bark as we make our way into the pet store.

"Now I want you to meet someone that I plan on having around for a very long time, so you need to look your best." I say

We stood looking at different thing piling the much needed dog food in the cart and a few other things.

"Pick one bone." I say

dark eyes looked up at me befor looking around.I wasn't surprised when Phoenix picked up the biggest bone she could and we started to the front of the store.I love Phoenix i really do but taking care of a police dog cost alot of money. They have diets and all that that cost money on top of leting them have normal Dog lives out side of work.

By the time we got home and but everything away it was time to go. I put on the leash and we made our way across the hall.

A&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&ACA&CA&CA&CA&CA&C

* * *

**Callie:Present Day**

"Hey you ready to go home?" I ask when she walked out the bathroom.

She looked at me like she wanted to say something.

"Yea i'm tired and I want to talk about you about something." She says.

"Are we ok?" I asked

Arizona smiled

"We are just fine Calliope." arizona says.

We packed up our things and made our way down stairs after I took some blood samples.

"Detective Robbins can we talk to you."

She looked at me and I walked over to stand by the door with her door. I watched as she talked to someone and Im sure about what about 15 minutes she came walking over to me and took my hand.

"Addison is going to bring Phoenix over after shes done filling out paper work." She tells me.

We walked across to my car and I opened the door for must have gotten into a fight before everything happened because I was starting to see the black eye forming and her knuckles are bruised. I'm glad that she wears those protective gloves with the hard covers on her knuckles and that she doesn't have any cuts on her face.

With the amount of blood covering her face and arms there would have been a strong possibility that she could have gotten something. The little girl was a sweetheart I remember Arizona telling me about her, she was the daughter or a Pastor. I'm sure through no fault of her own if she had anything she would be upset that she gave it to Arizona.

Put to be on the safe side after I handed over the blood samples I took while Miranda write the needed prescriptions that she would need. Its protocol when someone comes in covered in as much blood as Arizona was covered in. Even if she didn't have any cuts there are many other ways blood can get into your body.

"I have to go in and pick up you prescriptions." I say pulling into the parking lot.

"Ok." She says

I got out the car and went inside as I waited in line I picked up Arizona's favorite Chocolate and looked around thinking to myself How this day went from being one long drawn out shift to me leaving two hours early.

"Pick up for Arizona Robbins." I say placing my things on the counter.

paying I quickly made my way back out to the car, Arizona's eyes was closed I could see that from the door of the learned my lesson about walking up on her after a long stress full day and she was sleeping. It was never more turned on then when she flipped me over and pinned me to the floor.

"Arizona." I called from outside my door

I hit the unlock button on my keychain just so she would know it was me.

"I know its you Calliope,I saw you walking to the door from here." She said looking at me.

She gave a little laugh when I gave her the super king sized snickers bar.

"you're too good to me."

"your worth it." I say

We started to make our way home to the house we shared. I got the house in the gated community after Mark and Erica kept showing up at my Apartment at all times of last time Arizona was at home after not being home for a week. The two was so loud that Phoenix started to bark and growl.

After threatening to arrest them they left and I started to look for a place that what ever reason Arizona started to show up at my house first it was because she and Addison needed to eat or take naps. Then she just would show up for no reason. I didn't mind at all I missed seeing her around.

I had fallen for Arizona the night I meant her but I really fell for her at Phoenix's graduation.

_**Flashback Six months ago**_

I didn't expect to be asked to go with Arizona to such a big work work when I saw her up there dressed in her all black tactacle uniform and so much pride in her eyes for looked over at Addison who stood in line with her own dog River.

"Hey Callie Come take a picture with us." Addison says

"No thats Ok." I say waving them off.

"Oh no you are Part of this little Family now now get over here." Arizona says with a smile.

They put me between them with River and Phoenix in front of me.I have to say that today was the best day I have ever even if I was spending all the time in the room with cops and their families. I was happy to be with one Cop

"Callie?"

"Hum?"

"You passed the turn off." Arizona says

"Oh shit." I mumble and turn the car around

"What's going on in your head?" She asked as we pulled up to the gate.

I waved at Martin as he reached into the booth and hit the open button.

"I'm just thinking about our...Um the first day we spent together. How proud you looked when they called Phoenix name and she got her little doggie shield." I say smiling.

"Yeah I was that day was amazing."

"You know thats my favorite picture." I say as we walked to the house.

"I guessed that much when you had it blown up and put over the fireplace."

I smiled even now after all that has happen Arizona is still upbeat.

"I'm going to but on something comfortable and then we can talk." She says walking to her room.

I couldn't help but feel nervous I have no idea what she wants to talk about. I know she said we are fine but Arizona never goes out her way to make sure we are alone just to talk she never cared what people heard us talking about.

A&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&CA&ACA&CA&CA&CA&CA&C

**Arizona**

Ok I can do this its not that hard just go in there and tell her how I feel. Its not that hard I face down some big monsters daily I can tell Callie how I feel.

I take a deep breath and I walk out my room trying to think of a way to tell her what she needs to know and how I feel. When I reach the living room shes not there so I go over to the bar to make us something to drink. God know they will be needed. I heard the shower start and I looked over at her open door, I took a step back to go to the couch when I got a glimpse of her naked body in the mirror.

"Oh good god." I mumble. and dropped the glass.

"Arizona?!" she called

"Yeah?!"

"I'm out of soap can you go in my room and get the new bottle off the dresser?" She asks

"Sure." I say when I realized I was standing in her room doorway looking at her.

I went over to her dresser and picked up the bottle and smiled it was the bottle that I got her last month on my trip to New York. I walked into the Bathroom and handed her the bottle without looking at her and softly moaned when I go a full view of her breast.

"Thanks I will be out in a minute, can you make me a drink?" Callie asks

"Yea." I say and I don't think I took my eyes off her full breast.

I step back and close the shower door before walking out the bathroom bumping the door frame as I went. My vision was clouded it was like looking into a bright light or right into the sun, you have spots before your eyes well in place of the spots was Callie's full amazing breast.

"Oh my god how am I going to look at her now?"

* * *

_**TBC?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Detective 2**

**there will be talks of medacations in this chapter and I will ask that you keep in mind that I am not a doctor lol.**

**But I did look it up and from my understanding hyrocodon is the same as lortab.**

**Now I say this now because it important to the story BUT you just have to wait to see why. Because it may disapper at the end of this chapter its not gone like pollen it comes on strong in the summer then the cooling rains wash it away but you just know its coming back, your just not sure when.**

* * *

**Callie**

** I can swear that was a look of hunger on Arizona's face, the way she licked her lips. I can see the living room from my shower and I saw her walk across to the small bar that we had. She had on a pare of baggy gym sweats and a sports bra. Showing off her long torso and amazing abs. When she backed up i quickly looked away but I watched her through the veil of my wet hair.**

**Her blue eyes widen and she licked her lips I wondered what she was thinking about to get that when I reached for my body wash to find it empty I saw my own reflection.**

**"She can see me." I whisper**

**I never knew that, I never before took a shower with both my bathroom and bedroom door open. Now here I am thinking about the look that was on her face and how she couldn't look me in the face. and a smile covered my face.**

**"And here you thought Arizona was straight." I say**

**Arizona never said anything about dating anyone and I never assume anyone is anything I just went with it. If I couldn't be with her I'd be her best friend and when time came I would be happy for her and not let her see that my heart was breaking.  
**

**I turned off the water and wraped a towel around me,I made quick work of putting something on before going to meet her in the living room.**

**"So what did..."**

**"Melanie set us up." She says quickly.**

**"Melanie? Nurse Melanie, My kinda girlfriend Melanie? Thats not funny Arizona." I growl at her.**

**I know she's not lying, she would never lie about work or the way she says her name lets me know she doesn't like her. She never did and now I know its because she wants me and we had...**

**"Shes been in here." I say**

**"What?" Arizona looked up at me.**

**"when you left and I pulled up, you was talking about the case and a lead. when you left she said she had to pee I was going to change for dinner and I pointed her to the hall bathroom. when I came out she was in your room. Thats my I was so mad when you got back it pissed me off that she was in your room I didn't think much of it because I didn't see her looking at anything."**

**My stupidity nearly got Arizona killed and a little girl lost her life.**

**"This is my fault." I say.**

**"Calliope no this isnt your Fault."**

**"Yes it is I should have said something."**

**"Callie wait here just sit and don't move."**

**I was freaking out but I did as I was told.**

**"Addison I need you to get here as soon as you can." Arizona says**

**She pulled up the security cameras on the laptop. she went back two weeks and found what she was looking for. There on the screen was Melanie going through her dresser. She pulled out a file and I knew what it was, Arizona never brings work home but that just happened to be the time she does.**

**"Callie this isn't your fault s stop thinking it ok you had no idea that she would do that, you couldn't have known." She says**

**"But that means that person was watching me, and I let her touch me. With those hands those hands that made it possible for a monster to do horrible things to those babies."**

**"Shhhh its going to be fine Calliope I promise." Arizona says pulling me into her arms.**

**"I got a little girl killed how can you want to touch me?"**

**"Because its not your fault and because I love you."**

**I froze before looking up at her.**

**"You love me?"**

**"Yes I love you I have since day one, well I knew it wouldn't take long for me to fall completely in love with you. But that Saturday I knew for sure."**

**its one thing for me to know that Arizona was crushing on me, but to know that she loves me, that was more than words.**

**"I understand if you don't feel the same and when everything is all sorted out I will go back to see if its not too late to get my apartment..."**

**I cut her off with a kiss, it was the best kiss I have ever had in my life. I knew from this one kiss I was and am forever going to be addicted to Arizona. Nothing in the world will ever change that.**

**"Oh wow." Arizona says when we pull away.**

**"I dont want you to go anywhere, I want you with me at all times when we can spare the I could I would attach myself to you and never let go." I say softly looking into her blue eyes.**

**She popped those dimples at me and that was it for me. I went to kiss her again when the sound of the key in the door stopped us.**

**"Hey." Addison says walking in with River and Phoenix**

**"Hey what's with the bags?' I ask**

**Pipes busted in my apartment building again along with it taking out the power. I was hopping I could stay here til its fixed." She asks**

**"Sure you can take Arizona's room."**

**"Callie we are close but not that close." Addison says taking off her vest.**

**"I know I mean you can move in here, that place is a dump now that you have new owners." I say**

**"I plan on sleeping with Callie tonight and for the rest of my life."Arizona says.**

* * *

**Arizona**

** For the rest of the night Addison kept giggling at us with this big goofy smile. Since meeting Callie I talk about her all the time and Addison has spent many hours in a locked car listening to me. She always told me that I should just tell her.**

**And I finally did, the worst night of my career turned into the best night of my life. And when we all settled own Callie and I had our first argument 3 hours after our was pissed that I wouldn't kiss her anymore, but I was scared to the what ifs popped into my head when I had to take the medication I was given.**

**I know I know.**

**But you can't blame a girl for being careful.**

**But now, now I lay in bed with the most amazing and down right perfect woman known to mankind. I started to think back to the first date she went on after we became friends.**

**Five Months ago**

**"What are you doing here?" Addison asks walking over to her desk**

**"Callie has a date." I say looking through the file.**

**"I dont get you."**

**I look up into the blue grey eyes of my best friend.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean you are a badass Detective you've been shot beat up by men twice your size if not bigger. You've been in fires shoot outs a plane crash and you cam to work with food poisoning, and thats all since working with me. I'm sure a few more things happen in New York, but my point is after all those things and facing down Monsters every day you still cant tell her how you feel." She says**

**Addison sat back in her chair and ran her hands through red hair before pulling it back into a ponytail.**

**"I can't she hasn't shown any sign that she even likes me Addison, I'm not going to make an ass of myself."**

**"Maybe she would if you didn't hide the fact that you are gay."**

**"I'm not hiding everyone here knows I gay."**

**"You're hiding it from Callie."**

**I opened my mouth to say something when my cellphone went off.**

**"Hello Detective Robbins." I say not knowing the number.**

**"Arizona?"**

**"Calliope?"**

**"Arizona please help me." She says**

**She sound strange and far away from the phone.**

**"Callie whats wrong where are you?"**

**I was already up and out the door with Addison right behind me.**

**"I don I don't know."**

**She was getting quite.**

**"CALLIE TALK TO ME...Where was you last?"**

**"Ummm a place a place called Ringers."she says.**

**I knew that place it looked great from outside but it was nothing but trouble once your inside.**

**" Ashton Locked me in a room she said not to make a sound."**

**"Ringers Addison the bouncer locked her in a room.**

**"I can't breath Arizo..."**

**"Callie...CALLIOPE!?"**

**Addison flipped on the flashing lights as we flew through the streets of Seattle. And as we pulled up so did our back up, I dont even think I waited for the car to stop before running through the door.**

**I pushed my way through the sea of people not sure where I was going. I'm sure I kicked in every door in this wannabe restaurant before finding Callie laying on the floor. **

**"Please dont do this please I love you please stay with me." I say doing CPR**

**There was never a sweeter sound as Callie gasping for air at that point.**

**"Arizona!?" Addison called**

**"Back here!?"**

**I gathered Callie in my arms and ran her out side, I didn't have time for them to fight there way in with the gurny.**

**"She need oxygen." I say**

**"You go with her I'm going to get all this under control." Addison says.**

**Present Day**

** "What are you thinking about?" Callie asks.**

**"About that horrible date you went on..That was the first time I said I love you out loud." I say then kissed her head.**

**"Oh god I thought I imagined that, that maybe you only said that because you thought I was dieing." Callie says sitting up**

**"NO I meant it...Wait you heard me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Five months and you heard me why didnt you say anything?" I ask**

**"Really." she says**

**Callie gave me a are you shitting me look.**

**"Yeah I didn't...Ok thats my fault."**

**Callie just curled up next to me and kissed my cheek**

**"We are quite the pair aren't we." She says into my neck.**

**"We are."**

**"I was so scared that night, I never thought a place like that exested." Callie says after a moment **

**"Sex clubs oh yeah, I've been after that place for months a that time."**

**"Who the fuck thinks being drugged makes sex better, and why the hell was it set up like that?" Callie asked**

**"Stupid people think that, and it hard to prove anything when they mask everything as a restaurant. They have a special night for there special members. You walked into something unknowingly and the bouncer did the right thing by locking you away." I say pulling her closer.**

* * *

**Callie**

**I wish I could say that Arizona and I had a chance to enjoy our new found relationship, but work pulled me out of bed shortly after we woke. I really wonder what people are thinking sometimes really I understand that people do all kinds of things for charity but this really?**

**Addison and Arizona are off trolling the city and trying to keep people calm with the hundreds of idiots on bikes zipping through the streets.**

**"You know this is the third year in the row that I have set the same arm on you." I say to the woman**

**"Its for charity and maybe if you say yes to a date with me this wouldn't happen." She says flirting with me.**

**Every year her and her boyfriend well now husband come into the ER and every year after putting them back together and shooting down there advances I send them home.**

**"One do not blame this on me two you have a husband and I don't do men. And Three and the most important of them all I have a girlfriend, one that I'm sure would not be happy about you too hitting on her woman." I say**

**"Oh shes more than unhappy with them."**

**I turned to see Arizona standing just outside the door.**

**"OMG WHAT HAPPEN?!" I yell**

**She had some kind of bar jammed through her shoulder.**

**"Rico Suave here and his wife slammed into me and Addison going about 45 mile per hour. Addison got a few cuts and a broken wrist says Jo and I got his handle bar in my arm. They had to cut the rest off so add burns to that." Arizona Growls at them.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Really 'sorry' is all you got?!"**

**I had to jump infront of Arizona.**

**"Arizona come on lets get you looked at." I say gentlly moving her away from them.**

**I knew the second i got a good look at it that I had to go in and rebuild her shoulder.**

**"How are you walking around like this?" I ask her.**

**"Adrenaline?" She ask.**

**That didn't last long because once the words was out of her mouth she started to tear up and her body started to sake in pain.**

**"Ok breath Arizona breath."**

**"It hurts." she says **

**"I know baby." I say**

**Before I could say or do more she passed out.**

**"Well that is one way to deal with that." I say as a nurse helped me get her onto the bed.**

**"This is a mess." Jo says **

**I look up at my prodaje as we worked, her eyes lit up the second I asked her if she wanted to help me rebuild Arizona's shoulder.**

**"I mean not her shoulder not but what these people that run around this city doing this race and they say its to help kids, but they are doing more damage than good. Do you know a group of them jumped out in front of one womans car and now shes crying because she thinks it her fault her child is dead." Jo says with a growl.**

**She was working hard at becoming an Orthopedic Surgeon but she loved kids just like me.**

**"It is and thats why we try to get as much information that we can about the people that come in so they can be charged its never held on the same day and we don't know who starts it thats all we can do. You cant take away the rights of the responsible bike riders because of these idiots." I say.**

**I look up at Arizona's face, even now she looks so at peace. You would never think this all american blonde blue eyed woman was more at home running down bad guys then being danty and girly.**

**"Its going to take everything I have to keep this woman from overdoing it." I say.**

**"Why do you say that?" Jo asks.**

**"We just kinda gave into our feeling yesterday."**

**"Wait can't you get in trouble for this?"" **

**"No, now if we had been together longer than they would ask that I didn't but it wouldn't be a big thing. But if we was married or in a civil partnership then yes I would." I say.**

**Jo's eyes moved to Arizona's face.**

**"Well I have to say she is very beautiful." She says.**

** I heard a grunt then a sigh before the sound of Arizona slowly adjusting her body. That was a sign that she was about to wake up, something I have learned from the few times I had the pleasure of being awake before never slept with her door closed saying it was because she wanted Phoenix to walk around to patrol at night. So when I had the chance I would wake make coffee and just sit with Phoenix next to me and listen to her.**

**Creepy I know but I couldn't help it.**

**She let out a giggle.**

**"Pretty kitty." she mumbled**

**I looked up from writing in her chart to she sleepy blue eyes looking at me.**

**"Since when do Cats wear doctors coats?"**

**It took every thing I had not to laugh as i put the chart down and moved over to her right side.**

**"How are you feeling?" I ask sitting net to her and leaning in closer.**

**"Grrrrrrrrreat!" She says loudly.**

**That made me laugh.**

**" I'm going to pet you now." She says looking at me.**

**her right hand came up and started to run through my hair before starting to scratch the bace of my skull. **

**"That feels good." I moan**

**she smiled and kept scratching until she fell back to sleep**

* * *

**Arizona**

**Pain shot through me without warning and woke me from my sleep when I tried to roll on my left side, it felt like an hot spike was jammed into my left shoulder. It was almost paralizing but I saw Callie curled up in the chair next to me fas to sleep.**

**"Callie."**

**She moved but didn't open her eyes,I smiled at her arched eyebrow.**

**"Callie." I say again**

**"I hear you I just found a good spot." She says.**

**"I'll share the bed with you if I can have some water and you can stop the pain."**

**Callie sat up and moved over to me looking at my IV she pushed a few buttons then walked away to get me some water.**

**"You should feel it now." She says smiling at me.**

**"Yes." I say**

**I grabbed her hand when she tried to sit back in her chair. She looked at me with a question in her eyes. **

**"Arizona..."**

**"You can be my big spoon, if it makes you feel better you will keep me from rolling on my left side." I say**

**I was starting to feel the pain killer take hold and I gave her a hard blink before opening my eyes wide, trying to stay awake.**

**"Ok."**

**Callie moved around the bed and helped me roll to my right before she climbed in behind wrapped herself around me before kissing my ear.**

**''You happy now?" she asked**

**"Yes I am." I say before intertwining my fingers with hers.**

**I felt her relax into me just before I fell to sleep I slept through the night without any problems it was the waking up to fine Callie gone and the nurse standing at the foot of my bed.**

**"What the hell? GET OUT!" I yell**

**I never felt the type of anger that I felt at this point.**

**"Dr Torres wanted me to take a look in on you."**

**I was a complete terror until about 12:30 when the pain started to kick in .That also brung a visit from Jo Wilson.**

**"Hey Detective Robbins." She said smiling and going for my arm.**

**"Hi call me Arizona please."**

**"Ok well to get it out the way I will be watching you tonight and tomorrow morning."**

**"What where is Callie?" I ask**

**"She was called to LA this morning on a consult." Jo says**

**"ok." I say frowning.**

**"Are you in any pain?"**

**"Yes but I don't like how it makes me feel."**

**"How does it wake you feel?" Jo asked**

**"I don't know."**

**"I'm going to give you your antibiotic and other medications from the other day. Do you think you can make it through lunch before I give you your pain medication?" Jo asked**

**"I really don't want to take it."**

**"Arizona you have to take it then when Callie gets back tomorrow she can change it ok." She says.**

**"Fine...Anything you say worden." I say smiling.**

**"I thought so Callie said you are stubborn and will try everything to get out of taking the painkillers,of any kind."**

**And Callie was right but I still felt strange about it, something just wasn't clicking. I didn't know what it was I just knew that I was a cranky monster all morning but no more then any other time I wake up feeling like I got hit by a bus.**

* * *

**Callie**

**I hate that I had to leave Arizona alone to go to LA and it lasted longer then what I and the other Doctor had now I'm just getting off the plane at 10pm when it should have been 10 this morning.**

**I turned on my phone and it just started going crazy.**

**I hit the button to stop the vibrating and answered the incoming call.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Oh my god Callie thank good ."**

**It was Jo and she didn't sound too happy, she sounded panicked.**

**"Jo what's wrong?"**

**"Arizona...The New Girl didn't listen to me and she gave Arizona the Hydrocodone I told everyone NOT to."**

**"Ok why whats wrong with the hydrocodone?"**

**"I'll explain later right now you need to get here as fast as you can. She won't let us in her room she's asking for you and its really bad." Jo said.**

**The girl is as hard as they come, just like me, and not much shakes her. But I could hear it in her voice. I started to make my way through the air port.**

**"Give her the phone."**

**"What?" **

**"Give her the phone, tell her I'm on the phone let me talk to her." **

**Why is there so many people here at this time? **

**"Arizona I have Callie on the phone do you want to talk to her?" **

**I hear Jo's muffled voice there was the rustle of what I guessed was her slipping the phone through the door.**

**"Calliope?"**

**Her voice sound so foreign and her panting was a clear sign that something was really wrong.**

**"Yes it me I'm coming right now I'm on my way now." I say starting the car.**

**I popped the phone into the bluetooth holder so I could keep talking to last thing I needed was to get pulled over for talking on the phone. I could get away with speeding because of my tag and the flashing cop like light that all hospital and private practice doctors have to have now. Its really cool you don't even know it there until its on.**

**"Where did you go?" she asked**

**"I had to go and talk to a family about there twins. They both have extra limbs that need to be removed." I say**

**"Ok babies babies are good they are great, tiny humans...Do do you want kids Callie?"**

**"Ye...**

**"GET BACK!"**

**"Ok I'm sorry." someone says**

**"Arizona listen to me."**

**She was yelling at someone and I could hear Jo trying to make the person leave the room.**

**"Arizona answer me." I say **

**"Yes"**

**"Do you want kids?" I ask**

**I could hear her struggling to get her breathing under control.**

**"I...I ...I want a boy and...and a girl." she says panting **

**"Arizona can you do something for me?" I ask**

**"I'm al most there just a few more blocks**

**"Yeah."**

**"Let Jo give you some oxygen."**

**It was quiet but I could hear Arizona moving around**

**"ok." she says.**

**"Im almost there Arizona I'm pulling in now...I want you to count to 100 ok will be there before you reach 100 ok."**

**"OK." She says through the mask.**

**"1..."**

**I took off across the parking lot and by the time r reached the door.**

**"20..."**

**past the nurses station and up the first flight of stairs.**

**"35...''**

**I haven't ran so fast in my life, I mean I run a lot in this hospital but not as fast since I have the elevators to help .**

**"59...''**

**I bust through the doors nearly tripping over my own feet **

**" 95"**

**"MOVE!"**

**''96''**

**I slam in to another doctor sending him falling to the floo.**

**"97"**

**this wasn't just a run this was an all out my lungs are burning run for your life run.**

**"99"**

**"100!" I say sliding into the room.**

**Arizona was sitting on the floor covered in sweat holding the phone up close enough to the mask so I could hear her.**

**"You made it." she says.**

**"I always will." I say**

**"What the hell happen!" I yelled and Jo jumped**

**I know she thought I was yelling at her but I wasn't, I looked at her chart and it clearly says NOT to give Arizona the hydrocodone.**

**"Arizona told me yesterday that she didn't want to take it that it made her feel strange and since you daid she was a person that never took anything stronger the an Aleve I thought thats what it was. So I lowered the dose just to be sure if that was the issue. She fell to sleep and I gave specific orders to be paged if Arizona wakes up before I made it back around to her. Lucy did what I asked and it turns out that She was having a reaction to the hydrocodone, it makes her all kinds of pissed off and mean. I looked through her file and she is allergic to just about all of the pain medication that me have here so I moved her from Hydrocodone to 1000 mg of acetaminophen and she was fine." Jo says.**

**"Then how in the hell did she go from that back to 180 mg of hydrocodone?" I ask. "Thats more than double the dosage."**

**I was nursing a black eye after someone had scared Arizona and she lashed out hitting me in the face and Jo in the mouth when she tried to jump up. once it was safe enough we sedated her and left Addison to watch over her while I tried to find out what the fuck happened.**

**"I'm sorry Dr Torres I had a bad day at home... my boyfriend lost his job and sleeping with my sis..."**

**"Jamie I am so sorry you had a bad day and I am really sorry that your boyfriend is well hes a dick. But you can't bring that to work I would much rather you call in with some lame excuse and come to me the next day to tell me whats really going on. If I feel that its something reasonable I will back you up with your supervisor. But because you came in and was so scatter brained I cant help you, because you can't bring your bad day to work three of my patients are sick because you didn't pay attention. And the fourth damn near died because you wasn't thinking when you filled the syringes and you wasn't thinking when you bypassed her chart."**

**"Wait this is my...I didn't mean..."**

**"I know you didn't Jamie you're a good nurse, I've watched you work and you love your always have a smile and you are always willing to cover for anyone. But you and the hospital hast two choices. You stay on and we both get sued or we fire you you take time to get your life together and you use that veterinary degree you are so happy to have. You have always been about honesty and telling the truth Jamie, so I know when asked and the hospitals will ask you will tell the truth." I say my eyes had long lost there anger**

**Jamie Brockman is an over achiever and all around good person. Good with kids hard worker and always seemed to be everywhere at once. When things got backed up she wouldn't leave until it was done, following Jo and I around for days at a time. Jo tryed to keep he distance because she didn't want to get close to her always calling her the new girl, but a name that was once said out of Jo's inability to handle new people and change very well turned into a nickname of love and support from my Mini me.**

**I looked over at Jo and I could see tears filling amber colored eyes and when I looked back at Jamie she was looking at Jo. **

**I had always thought the two was a lot closer than what they put off, but I never thought about it since Jamie had a dick of a boyfriend that she just won't leave.**

**"I understand and Im sorry I really am, I didn't mean for anyof this to happen." She says softly.**

**"We know you didn't." Jo finally says.**

**We watched her get up and leave the room on her way to gather her things. The supervising nurse followed after her and I sat down to let out a sigh.**

**"How long." I say running my hands through my hair.**

**"How long what?"**

**"How long...Jo how long have you been sleeping with Jamie?" I ask**

**"I haven't we have made out like two teens but we haven't done anything."**

**I grunted and stood.**

**"Go home we have nothing on the board."**

**"Can I look in on Arizona?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Detective 3**

**I ****know she's around here, I can feel her looking at me following me from one place to the other. She was stalking me and all because she was bored out of her mind while also playing with one of the kids on the floor. I had already signed off on her going back to work but her boss told her to take a vacation. So now I have Arizona following me through the halls.**

**"I found you!"**

**I looked up when I heard her laughing; she scooped up a little girl. I smiled at the big smile on her face. She was dressed up in a dress suit minus the jacket. That confused me more than anything, Arizona has many great dresses and suits but she hated to dress up.**

**"Ok I have to go I had fun playing with you Lynn." she said putting her back on her feet.**

**Lynn ran over to her mom and they went back down the hall to her brother's room.**

**"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.**

**"I'll tell you if you want to go on lunch with me, I talked Jo into covering for you for about two hours, you need food and a nap."**

**She took my hand and led me to the dermatology department, to a single empty on call room that I never knew was there.**

**"Wow I didn't know they have this here...is that a real bed?" I asked walking over to full bed against the wall.**

**When I turned I saw a couch and a coffee table set up with Chinese. And next to that was a large envelope.**

**"Come sit next to me I want to talk to you." She says sitting down.**

**I moved over to her and pulled my scrub cap off and relaxed into the plush couch.**

**"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked kicking off my shoes.**

**She gave me the packet and started to open set our lunch out on plates as I opened the packet.**

**"Arizona?" I call as I read the first page.**

**I knew this very well since it was the same one I received when I started working here. **

**"I yes I went to medical school even got did my internship at John Hopkins."**

**I can't believe this, this is so exciting**

**"What's your specialty?"**

**Arizona smiled at me before wiping her hands on a napkin.**

**"Pediatric Orthopedics, I was on my way to becoming one of the best Pediatric surgeons in the world when a 12 year old came in jacked up on coke. They used him as a drug mule; he swallowed 10 baggies of pure coke and 5 of them busted. The dealer tried to take them out himself but he had no Idea what the hell he was doing..."**

**"Wait that was you...you're the one that replaced his stomach a cadaver stomach?" I ask**

**I had heard about the case but never learned the surgeons name**

**"Yep."**

**"And that's what made you become a cop."**

**"Yes, by the time I was 20 I was well ahead of my class from the time I was 12. So like I said you may have to deal with me for a few before Owen moves me over to Peds." She says smiling.**

**I just looked at her not believing what I was hearing; Arizona was just full of surprises.**

**"But why, I mean I thought you loved being a cop." I say.**

**"I do and I love being a Doctor as well if I had my choice would I stay a cop? Yes I would. But before I didn't have anyone to come home to no one worried about me, no one loved me. It was just me and Addison who by the way has gone back to LA where her family is, we looked after each other but at night I was lonely and sad. No I have the most amazing woman on earth in bed every night with me and I am so in love I can't even think about going out there every day knowing I may not come home to you." She says**

**"There's no guarantee anyone will go home at night Arizona." I say**

**"True but everyone doesn't put themselves in dangers way every day, I triple my chances of not coming home every time I walk out that door Calliope. And I know when I'm out there and you can't reach me it kills you."**

**She's right it does kill me; she had just come home from being undercover for two months when the little girl was killed. 2 months of nothing not knowing where she was or what was happening I cried myself to sleep every night.**

**"Your right...I'm just happy to have you with me."I say pulling her into my arms.**

**4 weeks later**

**"We have to keep her." Jo says running into my office.**

**"Keep who?" I asked looking up at her.**

**"Detective...We have to keep her."**

**"Jo you do know her name." I say smiling.**

**"Detective is so much more badass than Robbins or Arizona...Just think about it."**

**"She wants to be in Peds."**

**"No she doesn't well not full time anyway she was just bitching about that at lunch...Think about it Callie you have the chance to make the best female Orthopedic team in the world, It's never been done." Jo says**

**I look at her, in order to make us the biggest all woman orthopedic team we have to take on big cases and do research and at some point open our on office. All things that I wanted to do anyway.**

**For once one of the 25 year olds running around here had a good Idea.**

**We both made a run for the door only to jam our bodies in the door way once out we made a run for the last place Jo had see Arizona.**

**"So you are pimping us out?" **

**Was the first thing we heard Arizona say when we turned the corner. She was talking to Owen about something that by the look on her faces wasn't displeasing.**

**"No...Well yes when you put it that way. But if you can get Callie and Jo to agree you will have all the funding you need and access to any case you want. The board wants to bring something new and cutting edge to the table and the tree of you are it." He says**

**"Callie is my Boss why not talks to her?"Arizona asks**

**"Because she's still mad at me for taking the OR from her for Cristina last week."**

**"That was a dick move Owen." Arizona says crossing her arms.**

**"Ju..."**

**"I know, I will, I doubt Callie will say no to that." She says **

**Owen smiled and walked off and Arizona turned to make her way down the hall. Before running into us.**

**"Baby?" I say **

**"What did you do Calliope?" She asked**

**"Wait why would you think I did something?" I ask**

**"Because the last time you said baby like that you had dropped my phone off Snoqualmie Falls last weekend and the time befor that you lost the keys and the time..."**

**"I go it Arizona." I say**

**"W came to talk to you about what Owen was talking about." Jo says **

**"You over heard that? She asked**

**"Yeah after..."**

**The conversation was cut short when our pagers went off. then it was only a quick trip down to the ER where we split up to work our magic.**

**Three Goddesses with scalpels, lighting didn't just strike once it struck three times. And I was going to make sure we made magic out of the ashes.**

* * *

**Arizona**

**My mood outside the hospital was horrible; it's been 7 long month since Callie and I confess our love for each. We have gone on dates and little weekend trips even started to look into making her house our house. Because, in Callie's book we have been together 13 months and not 7. I guess she's right I mean the night we meant it was could out Halloween was the following Monday, and here I am walking through the store after work picking up the last of the fixings for Thanksgiving.**

**Her parents and sister are coming along with the sister's husband and his 10 year old from a previous marriage.**

**But that's not what has me on edge, no I welcome Callie's family as long as they stay out of our office and our bed room I am good. No I'm on edge because in all of these 13 months I have yet to have sex with Callie.**

**I dint doubt my abilities at all the 3 girlfriends have made sure that others knew how good I am. And I don't doubt Callie ether I just want to know why she's keeping meat bay.**

**"Well not tonight she isn't I'm going to fuck that fine latin ass until she cant stand or walk." I growl **

**I didn't realize I had said that out loud until the young woman checking me out spoke**

**"Oh my god I'm 20 can I watch."**

**"No."**

**"Me too." the boy bagger asked**

**"NO"**

**I wasn't shy about the things I say and don't really care what adult sees me do anything's, but Calliope would kill me If I bring home two 20 year olds.**

**When I got home I looked at the clock, I had an hour before Callie got off and another 15 minutes before she got home so I through a plan into action. I quickly put the food away before going to find my costume from Halloween.**

**If I had known Callie had a thing for Lara Croft I would have done this a long time ago. But when she seen me in my costume 2013 Lara not 1996 Lara...96 Lara just wasn't sexy at all.**

**Callie was all over me I swear she was trying to climb me like a tree. But with the number of people floating around the house it wasn't possible**

**I took Phoenix for a run through the woods being sure to roll around in the dirt and jump into a few puddles. I took my time returning home so I was sure all the extra bits fell off my boots. My hair had taken on a half sade darker blonde since I dint have the summer sun to keep it is lighter color.**

**I took Phoenix off her leash be for letting myself in the back door to find Callie pulling out the pots she would need to start Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. **

**"I got pizza because I am sure you don't want to cook just as much as I don't want to right now." She says looking up at me.**

**"Hom"**

**I don't even know what that means but the look on her face was enough to let me know that she liked what she saw.**

**"Arizona what are you doing?"Callie asked**

**"What does it look like I'm doing." I say moving slowly around the island.**

**Callie swallowed when my whole body came into view. My dusty boots thumped on the floor before I wrap her in my arms**

**"Oh god." Callie moans**

**"No just Arizona."**

"**Lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me.**

**"Calliope we have been together for 13 months and I have yet to do anything more than kisses you. I'm sick of waiting." **

**She didn't say anything, she let out a groan or a moan I'm not sure but she didn't push me away. But out of habit I stopped and looked her in the eyes.**

**"Callie if you don't want this, if you want me to stop tell me now." I say.**

**"Arizona I always want you, there is never a time I don't want you." She says **

**I gave her a soft kiss and pulled back to look at her never in my life have I seen someone so beautiful. I grew up in a hard home with a drunk Marine for a father. I didn't know what emotions were I didn't know how to show anything other than disappointment. **

**"What is it Arizona?" she asked.**

**"Nothing." I say before kissing her again**

**I do believe we knocked over a few things before reaching the room, things that will need a good clean up before someone's foot gets cut open. Callie ripped my shirt down the middle and through my boots somewhere across the room.**

**I just ripped her close off all together, I took my knife to her shirt bra belt and jeans be for tossing it and the shredded clothes to the floor diving right in to get a taste of pure ambrosia.**

**"Oh MY Fuck Arizona." She moaned **

**She was trying to back herself up the bed but I was on her and I wasn't letting go. Wrapping my arms around her hips I pulled her back with a growl, pulling her so only her head and shoulders touched the bed. My nose rubbed her clit as I pushed my tongue as deep as it would go.**

**"Fuuuuuck."  
**

**Callie wrapped her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer, with my added weight her face became red and she started to use stomach muscles, that hidden been used before, to move so her airway would be clear. dropping to my knees I reminded myself not to be so rough.**

**I can't speak Spanish so at this point Callie could be putting a horrible spell on me with the things that was spilling from her mouth. I really didn't care with all her jucies flowing down my chin and mine down my thighs .The house could fall in and I wouldn't care.**

**But one thing did stop me but it was only out of complete suprise. The tip of my tongue pressed agented what I knew could only be her cervix.**

**"OwOOOOOOOOOh." Callie said**

**I'm not sure why I'm doing this but she seems to enjoy the soft circular motions that Im doing to it, just like I was doing to her gspot. My brain was processing everything at one time and what I was processing now was that just around the outer edge of her cervix where my tongue was now running around felt just like the same sungy like tissue that was now rubbing against the flat of my tongue.**

**"OH fuck what the hell Arizona!?"**

**If I could I would smile but my mouth it busy, I could feel her thighs trembling around my head and her feet and fingers dug into my back and shoulders. I watched as she became stiff and the never before seen abs muscles made an appearance as her while body clinched. **

**"ARIZONA!" **

**She yelled shitting up and gushing what felt like all of her bodily fluids into my mouth and on my face and chest. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back with a thump.**

**I pulled back and watched her chest rise and fall rapidly before it slowed to a normal rate.**

**"Well that is good for my ego." I say pulling her up in bed and covering her.**

**"She's going to need water."**

**I reached for my robe to make my way to the kitchen, I was in the living room when there was a knock on the door. I went ove and looked through the peep hole only to see Jacobs, a beat cop that I could not stand.**

**"Can I help you Jacobs?" I asked opening the door.**

**"We got a domestic violence call can you step outside." He says.**

**I know all the tricks dirty cops use, and the second I step out my front door he's is going to cuff me and take me to jail.**

**"No I cannot step outside, now what can I do for you?" I ask again**

**"If you will step outside we can talk about it." He says**

**"Ma'am one of your Neighbors called reporting loud screams coming from you house." Another cop said walking up.**

**Clearly she was his patrol partner but had different cars, guess no one wants to ride with the sum bag.**

**"I wi..."**

**"Arizona what's going on and why is the door open?" Callie called from the kitchen**

**She was wrapped in the red sheet from the bed when I said I never seen anything as sexy as Callie I meant that but this comes in close second.**

**She walked up to us and gave a polite smile to them before looking at me.**

**"Like I was saying, I will apologize to them in the morning. Things got a little carried away." I say as I rub my thumb over my chin to wipe way what I didn't get when cleaning up.**

**"OH wow Oh we are unn I.. fuck...shit I'm sorry." the female Officer say taking us in**

**I knew her only in passing and I knew her to be very straight married with two boys. But I guess Callie half naked has the effect on even straight women.**

**"Its ok Jameson, we will keep it down." I say.**

**All the while Callie was giving Jacobs a death glare.**

**"I'm hungry take care of this while I get the pizza."**

**She leaned in and licked along my bottom lip befor scking it it to her mouth.**

**"Mmmmm I taste good."**

**To say that three sets of eys looked after her in shock was an understatement. Callie turned to face use from her place behind the island and with choice placement of the pizza box and a six-pack she let the sheet fall to the floor. I jumped and closed the door so they couldn't see her.**

**"Is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked**

**"If they want they can stick around outside to see just where those sound came from."**

**"I promise your will have a good time listening." She says in my ear**

**That made me jump I thought she was in the room.**

**"You look hungry Officer Jameson." She says opening the door and handing her a plate of my warm cheese pizza. Good thing she was dressed in her robe.**

**The one that stops just a few inches from the curve of her ass.**

**Just how many boxes did she buy? And that's two bottles of MY ice could Fiji water.**

**"SCORE!" Jameson said looking at the plate before looking back up at us.**

**"Now go and be careful on the rest of your shift Officer and you are welcome to drop around tomorrow with the family."Callie says before closing the door.**

**I walked into the living-room still in shock that Callie was clearly flirting with Jameson. I looked out the large windows to see Jameson happily biting down on her pizza as she walked over to her car.**

**"You gave away my food and my water...and was you flirting?" I asked **

**"She was hungry, and I wasn't flirting I was being an asshole to Jacobs, I hate him." she said moving over to me.**

**"Now let's go to bed."**

* * *

**Callie**

**I like seeing Arizona like this, sitting on top of her hips as she tries to catch her breath as ****watched a drop of sweat run down the underside of her chin and pool at the base of her neck. She used both hands to push sweaty hair out her eyes; I started to rub her shoulders before leaning in to kiss her. Sex will be something that we will be having very often, and I'm very sure I am going to be sore in the morning.**

**My so called flirting made Arizona possessive and when we yo to bed she was sure to show me who I was meant to flirt with.**

**"My ass hurts." I say **

**My voice was horse from screaming into the pillow all night.**

**"Sorry about that I really didn't mean to."**

**"I know you didn't I've been to the shooting range with you. I know your a good shot if i hadn't jumped everything would be fine."**

**"Calliope I shoved a vibrator up your as that's kind of my fault."**

**"Do I look upset to you? It felt strange and different and good but Its not something I really want to do all the time but I'm fine." I say smiling at me.**

**Arizona was all about me and I would fell about things that happen to me and around me.**

**"Why are you like that?" I asked as she pulled herself up to put her back on the head borad.**

**I did the same.**

**"Like what?"**

**"You're always so careful with me you never just do something because you want to even when it makes me mad. You move around the house like you're walking on eggs." I say and she rolls her eyes.**

**"Really Arizona are we going to fight about this now?"**

**"I don't want to talk about it." she says getting out the bed and pulling on her robe**

**"Yes we will talk about it, I'm going to have a house full of people tomorrow and I dont need you being closed off and pushing me away like you are doing now and all I did was ask you a question." I say.**

**"DAMN IT CALLIOPE I know that my family is coming here too." **

**Here eye twitched a she slammed the cabinet door.**

**"What's that?" I asked as she rubbed the back of her head.**

**What's what?" she asked**

**"Your eye twitched and you started to rub the back of your head when you said your family was coming." I say and it happened again**

**"It did not." she said**

"**Yes it did, what is it about your family that you hate Arizona?"**

**It happen again and I grabbed her hand before she could rub her head**

**"I'm not a little flower I will kick your ass Arizona now talk." I growl at her**

**She let out a sigh and went for the Dewar's Scotch, I personally didn't like Dewar's but Arizona liked it so I kept a bottle. It was he lest favorite of all her drinks but she always left the best for others.**

**"I have a scar on the back of my head from where The Colonel felt I didnt do a good job cleaning my room. I made the mistake of coming home and showering and leaving a dirty shirt on the back of my desk chair. I wasn't fast enough out the shower because he had riped my room apart insisting that I was hell bent on living in a pig pen. I was ok though I it wasnt anything new but when he called me a whore for showering when I got home that was it."**

**Her hand went back to her head.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4&5

I'm not really trying to stay on a time line here in this story and maybe I should but I'm not going to. I will work on that next post when I sit down and think about the time line.

* * *

The Detective 4

** I can't Believe we are having this conversation right now, I don't want to talk about my family right now. I was expected to have The Coronel over for dinner and I was going to be happy and not say a word. But Callie wouldn't drop it and I was nothing like my father I would never raise my hand to Callie out of anger or hurt her in any way. Not if I can help it.**

**"Calliope I didn't have a great life, my father beat me everything I did wasn't good enough. Even when I graduated high school at 16 it was always 'You could have done better.' When I was expected into and graduated from ****Johns Hopkins School of Medicine ****he said 'So you took up a pussies job.' Then when I wanted to keep drugs off the streets and chase bad guys and bring kids home to their families. He said 'If you want to be a real hero joins the Marines.' Nothing I did was ever good enough for him." I say **

**"So you bring him here, to our home?" She asks me**

**That was understandable her being mad.**

**"He's my dad Calliope, as much of an asshole he is I love him and that's the only way I get to see my mom. Plus I thought if he saw you he will see that I have someone that loves me and no matter what I do you are happy with it, He will see that I am good enough." I say softly.**

**Callie walked over to me and out her hands on my arms be for cupping my face in her hands.**

**"Arizona this is your home you are the queen here. You have done more things in your 29 years then your father has done in his life, you being a Marine don't make you a hero. Saving people loving and caring enough to jump in harm's way, that makes you a hero. Being a doctor is not a pussies job you see that yourself. You see the good and the bad every day. He may be a Marine but I bet you my next three years pay that he couldn't stand hands deep in someone's chest for hours just holding together there subclavian artery while stitching it up Like you did two days ago. Your father is a sad man and I understand that you love him I love my dad even when he wouldn't speak to me when I came out. I still loved him and I'm glad he came around because he's my dad." Callie says giving me a kiss.**

**Callie's Kisses always rendered me stupid that's why she wasn't allowed to kiss me at work unless it was on lunch or I had enough time to get myself together.**

**"Now let's go to bed I have to start cooking in a few hours." She says.**

**She took my hand and I follow her to our room, I would follow Calliope anywhere and she knew that.**

**As soon as my body hit the pillow I was out , but what felt like minutes later I woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Sitting up I moved to the bathroom to brush my teeth and was my face. I moved out the bathroom and pulled on some sweats and t-shirt before moving out into the house.**

**"Good morning baby." Callie says pulling me into a hug**

**I gave a grunt and she gave a laugh before pointed to the table and I moved over to the table. **

**"I need you to do something for me when you are done getting dressed."**

**"Whats that?" I ask after taking a sip of coffee**

**"Can you go get daddy and Aria from the airport?"**

**Callie gave me her best puppy dog eyes .**

**"Callie.."**

**"Please Arizona I forgot to have a car pick them up and it's too late now."**

**"Ok fine but you owe me."**

**"I know." **

**"No I mean it tonight you have to rub my head." I say**

**"Arizona, that always gets us into trouble and you know they will be in the guest rooms."**

**"Well I guess you have to work on shooting down my advances." I say with a big smile.**

**As Callie asked I got dressed and took the SUV to pick up her dad and sister, this wasn't the way I wanted to meet them I had planned to have Callie there as a buffer. They just started again, Callie told me that she hasn't really told them much about me other then we are dating . **

**"God he is going to kill me." I say pulling up to the Airport.**

* * *

Callie

I'm a horrible girlfriend and I should be slapped hard, I just sent Arizona in to the dragons din knowingly I haven't really talked about us being together with Daddy. He knows I'm datitng but he doesn't know that we are together and have been for seven months as a couple or living together.

"Oh god."

I walked over a picked up my phone and quickly dial Arizona's number. I rang 4 times before someone picked up.

"Random white woman's phone."

"Aria?" I asked

"Hey Callie."

"How did you get Arizona's phone?"

"I took it from her; daddy is giving her a hard time about how to pack the SUV. She left it on the seat."

I could hear Arizona talking to daddy, and I could also hear that she was getting pissed off.

"Aria let me speak to Arizona." I say.

"Fine….Arizona Callie wants you."

I hear Aria say.

"Yes?"

"Baby I am so sorry I really wasn't thinking when I sent you out there alone. I really didn't mean to do that." I say

"Its fine Calliope."

Daddy must really be pissing her off by the way she was sounding. I was really had to work at making it up to her tonight.

"I'm going to stop and get some Wine for dinner tomorrow." She says

I hear the slam of something and I close my eyes she is mad and only god knows what daddy has said to her.

"OK, I really am sorry."

"I know see you in about an hour."

She had a smile in her voice.

"I love you Arizona."

"I love you too Callie." She says

I can hear daddy clear his throat before the call was ended.

With that out the way I went back to getting tonight's meal ready along with Starting on getting ready for my early morning cooking. I was in the middle of getting the turkey all seasoned up when the door bell was pushed, then a short pause before it was pushed again. Since the main door was open I could see out the glass door to see three blondes standing on the other side.

Two males one older and the other about Arizona's age and one older and a older woman. She turned to me and I knew that was without a doubt Arizona's mother. I got a good glimpse at Arizona when she is going to be in her mid to late 50's and she was going to be just as beautiful then as she is now.

A large hand went to push the bell again.

"Push it one more time and I will break every bone in your hand." I say

Phoenix walked up and sat next to me as I unlocked and open the door.

"Hello darling is Arizona here?" The woman asked with a dimpled smile.

"No but she will be home in about 15 minutes now." I say looking at my watch

"Home, she lives here with you?" the older man said

"Daniel.."

"Yes she does, I'm her girlfriend." For a moment I was upset and thought that maybe Arizona didn't say much about me.

"She's Mexican or something, I thought she was just being difficult like always." Daniel says and the woman looked down.

She looked very ashamed of him.

"Dad really?" the younger man says

"Ok one I am Cuban CUBAN and two never ever call a Cuban a Mexican that is disrespectful." I say

"I'm sorry, Arizona was sure to tell her father that. I'm Barbara." She said holding out her hand.

"Hello Barbara and you must be Tim." I say to the Man standing behind them.

"Hello nice to meet you Callie." Tim says

"Please come in."

I held open the door for them but let it shut on Daniel, it was custom in my family to let the door close on people we didn't like or want in our home. I know at some point I was going to have to let him in but I wanted to make it clear that I didn't like him without saying it.

"I hate to be a bother dear but can I use your rest room?" Barbara asked

* * *

Arizona

When I pulled up the first thing I saw was my father standing on the porch alone. That only meant one thing, he pissed Calliope off. Turning off the SUV just as he turned to me I let out a tired sigh.

"Calliope must not like him." Carlos says

I laughed; on the ride home the two of us became ok with each other. I wouldn't say we are 100% o with each other I am fucking his daughter, but we are getting there.

Getting out I moved around to the back to help unload the bags. I wasn't in any mood to deal with my father. I knew he was going to show up today I even told Calliope. But we both thought it would be later in the day he loves to have his Gin at 7 so we thought we wouldn't see him til about 4, its 11:00.

"Arizona that.. woman didn't hold the door open for me." He said when I walked up

I opened my mouth to say sorry but I then remembered what Callie said, this was my home and I will say and do what I want.

"What did you say to her?" I asked walking past him.

The first thing I saw when I walked in the house was the bright smile of Calliope as she talked to My mom. She looked up and jumped off the chair when she saw me before running over and pulling me into a hug.

"Baby you are going to look just like your mom in your 50's and I swear just as nimble." She whispered before nipping my ear.

I looked at her as she ran out the doo to her dad and sister. So she was checking my mom out? Well it could be worst she could think she looked like a dog.

"Arizona it's good to see you." Pulled me into a hug.

It's been two years since I saw my mom; Tim flew out last year to see if I was happy where I was.

"Do you have somewhere we can talk alone before your father comes in?" She asked

"Sure mom I have an office over here." I say leading her down the hall.

* * *

Callie

Arizona and her mother had diapered and when I looked over I saw that her office door was closed so I was guessing that they was in there.

""So what do you do girl?" Daniel asked

I turned and looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Dad really Stop." Tim says.

"What I'm sure her family came over on a raft or something she has to do something well to have Arizona keeping her around." He said looking me up and down

"Did you just call my daughter a whore?" Daddy says coming from one of the guest rooms.

"Well."

He raises an eyebrow at daddy.

"If you must know I was born in Miami and I am an orthopedic surgeon At Seattle Grace Mercy West." I say through clinched teeth.

Arizona said this man was horrible but I didn't think he was this bad.

"Callie show me where I can find your Havana Club."Aria says grabbing my arm.

I was about to punch him in the face, the raciest bastard.

"Sr my family was naturalized in 1949 and bout my girls were born in this great country to give you a clear answer. I will not stand buy an d let you call ether of them anything other than their natural given names."

I watch as Daddy stood tall. He wasn't a tall man but he carried his self as if he was 7 feet tall. He and Daniel stood the same height.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to the office door as it was thrown open, Tim jumped in front of Daniel

"Arizona!" Barbara call following her.

"I've had enough of you; you take your racist Narcissistic ass and get the fuck out my house!" Arizona yelled

Daddy stepped out of the way as she came at the three men like a runaway train.

"Arizona it was an accident." Tim said

"An accident You knew about this?" She asked

Knew about what? I looked at Aria then back at Arizona.

Her face contorted before her left fist came around and hit Tim in the jaw sending him stumbling back. And just as fast her right arm came around and hit her father in the jaw sending him down to the floor.

"I want you both out my house now never come back." She says standing over her father

The veins in her arms were popping and her beautiful blues took on an icy white blue, both something I never seen before.

Barbara ran over and helped Daniel up.

Her eyes soften.

"Momma?" she asked when she started to walk to the do with Daniel

"You shouldn't have done this Arizona." She said looking at her.

"Mommy?"

"Goodbye Arizona."

"Mommy!" She called following them out side

I followed after her.

"He is my husband and your father you have no right to disrespect him."

"Disrespect him? He beat you and he disrespected me all my life. I was never good enough…..and you come to me and tell me this, what do you think I was going to do? Do you think I was going to sit down and have a drink with him? Keep my head down and say yes sr and no sr? " She asked

"We will be leaving the day after tomorrow, I'm sure he will except your apology." Barbara said.

"Fine bye leave GO! But I will never say sorry to that monster." She says

I watch with Arizona as Barbara got into the car and it pulled off into the afternoon sun. She let out a choking sound as she held back the cry that tried to make its way out. Turning she looked at me her mouth moving but nothing coming out. She walked pasted me wiping wildly at the tears that started to fall.

* * *

Arizona

I look up at the clock and try to focus on the red numbers from my spot on the couch in my office. I don't know how long I have been drinking but the bottle was more than half empty and it was a new unopened bottle of whiskey.

"Oh your ganna feel it morrow Zo." I say walking to the bathroom ti the left of my desk

Well more like stumbled.

"Calliope." I say when I came out whipping my wet hands on my jeans and using the door frame to hold me up.

"Nope Aria, but its understandable with the amount you just drunk over the past 2 hours." She says holding up the bottle.

"Why are you here then." I asked

"I snuck in." She sat and poured herself a glass.

"you know When me and Daddy was packing to come here mama said that Callie was dead to her…..I'm not going to sit here and say that I understand your childhood because I don't. But I know Callie and she will stay away until you come to her, she loves you Arizona and she is out there crying her eyes out trying to make the best out of this horrible day. She waiting for her country girl to come out and talk to her." Aria said.

"I'm drunk."I say.

The sting of a hand across my face sobered me up enough.

"What the fuck Aria?!" I yell

She smiled

"Now go talk to my sister." She says

I tried my best to not act as drunk as I was I went into the bedroom then into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I did not want to talk to Callie smelling like whiskey changing into something more comfortable. I walked out to see Callie sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry." I say my voice sounding rough

She turned and looked at me.

"You missed dinner."

"I know and I'm sorry, I just. She left with him Callie after all these years of him beating her and she hiding it from me, she jus left." I say

"Sit down and eat something or you will be sick in the morning." She says standing up and moving across the kitchen.

She put the plate in front of me a bottle of water and some coffee with two Tylenols.

"I know that you are upset and that what your mother told you put you into shock. But you cannot lock yourself away and drink a bottle of whiskey. I don't want you to be like him and you don't want to be like him." She said sitting next to me.

"It's ok to have a drink I have no problem with that I drink. But you are going to kill yourself drinking like this."

I smiled at her and looked down at my plate she made stuffed Shells and salad. It was so good and I made the mistake of shoveling food into my mouth the way I always do. I stopped when the food hit my stomach and I froze.

I must have made a face or something because she started to smile.

"Oh God."

I jumped up and ran into our room.

"See that's what happens when you drink like a sailor." I hear Callie say as she walks into the bathroom.

She sat on the floor net to me and held my hair back while rubbing my neck and shoulders.

"God I'm dying." I say into the toilet.

"No you're not." Callie said reaching up to flush it.

I had to be emptying my stomach for a good 15 minutes be for the dry heaves started the stopped. And I may have fallen to sleep because before I knew it I felt the softness of the bed under me before Callie curling up behind me and kissing my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry." I say not sure she heard me.

"It's just fine, I love you anyway." She says in to the darkness before pulling me closer.

I woke the next morning and jumped right out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth like I never have in my life.

"How are you up at this time?" Aria asked walking past the door.

It was clear that Callie sent her in the room for something and she was trying not to make me. I gave a shrug and went back to brushing,

He house was full with the smells of different foods cakes and snakes that I'm sure will make me gain 20lbs. I took a shower and dressed before bouncing out into the house with a smile.

"What the fuck?"

I see a man and teen age boy I have never seen before, then a little girl cam running in from the other room.

"Hey baby how do you feel?" Callie said walking over.

"I'm good where did they come from?" I ask

"Oh that's my brother Carlos Jr or Cj, that's Aria's husband Santago Santos. And this little angel Is Ramona Calliope Santago Santos." Callie says picking up the little girl.

"You can call me Ramona." The little girl says holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I say smiling as I shook the little hand.

"I have a feeling you are named after your mommy and your Aunt." I say

She wiggled out of Callie's arms and looked up at me.

"Mama's name is Aria Ramona." She says.

I smile at her, she was a very sweet kid so far and she looked just like her mother who looked like Callie.I looked around and realized I was the only blonde blue eyed person. Giving a grunt before going for some food, Ramona followed right after me.

* * *

Callie

Ramona Has become Arizona's shadow after my girlfriend emerged from the bed room freshly showered. I used the time that Arizona was eating to change the bed, while she woke bright eyed she slept most of it off and sweated the rest out over night. You would think it would stink and I have slept with drunken friends and a few girlfriends that would sweat out their alcohol over night. It smelt something horrible.

But Arizona never smelt like anything but fruit, it must have been all the 100% natural juice that she would drink all day. So shortly after meeting her I started to do the same thing because on the days when I have 40 hour shifts and running around like a mad woman you don't smell as fresh as you want to. All the body spray in the world can help you when you get home, cover up yeah but go a few days without washing your uniforms and you will learn.

But that all changed with eating less meat and gresy food and more vegetables, that I hate.

"Hey what are you doing?" Arizona whispered walking into the room.

"Just finished the bed, why are you whispering?" I asked

"Ramona, she is following me like she's my own little shadow. It's a little creepy."

I smiled and closed the room door Ramona knew to never just walk into a room without knocking. And she really knew not to bother an adult when they go into their room and close the door.

"Arizona most Cubans have dark hair and eyes and a tan, well that is until they get contacts and dye their hair or get old then they get gray hair. She lives in Cuba that's all she knows. You are the first natural blue eyed blonde she has ever seen."

"Really?" She asked

"Yep…you're magic to her."

* * *

The Detective 5

"I am magic I am magic"

that's all I could think of as Callie diligently ate me out. Not one sound came from her and I had to keep my hand resting in my hands and bite down on my palms to keep any sound from coming out.

I came outside to busy myself with getting the wood ready of the colder nights that was coming in with the setting Thanksgiving sun. That and Callie as a mean streak 16 light years long when it comes to people touching her food before it was done. I slipped away with one of her cinnamon rolls but I went back for another and she gave me a warning look.

Anyway I came out here to get ready for the Seattle winter, I had stacked the salt and sand bags made sure we had enough wood to keep the house warm on those cold nights. Who knew I would find my match in Callie when it can to wanting to use as little energy as possible. I had solar panels put on the house.

Callie came out to see what I was up to I guess when I find myself leaning on the back of the massive wood pile with Callie sitting between my legs humming away. I went from hoping that the wood would hold up my weight to shoving mu palms in my mouth.

"You taste like magic." Callie said again just like she did the first time she took a long lick between my legs

"fuck Callie…"

She had me twisting and my hands went to hold on to her head. Nails dug into my skin and she pulled me closer.

"Callie I know that you're busy but there's an older woman here that looks like Arizona." Aria said from around the door of the garage.

We both froze and while I was once on the edge of a climax that quickly slipped away. Callie pulled away and looked up at me.

"Give us a minute Aria." She called

"Ok."

I stepped back and pulled up my jeans, I picked up my Jacket and put it on before helping Callie up.

"What does she want?" I Asked.

"I don't know Babe but I will be right next to you. Remember what we talked about last night?" Callie asked

"Yes, I won't let that happen again." I say.

We made our way into the house where I saw Tim and my mother sitting in the living room. Tim stood when he saw me.

"Arizona.."

"No Tim I don't want to hear any excuses I just want to know what you are doing here?" I say

" I came to see if you are ready to apologize to your father." Mom says

"Apologize for what?"

"You punched him in the mouth Arizona." Tim answers

I shook my head and took a deep breath; I can feel Callie's hand on my shoulder.

"Tim you better be glad that's all I did, the three of you are here because I wanted you to be a part of my family that I have made for myself. For once I wanted Dad to be proud of me and what I have done with my life. But I guess that was too much to ask."

"Ari…."

"No mother you come here and you tell me that you are thinking about leaving him BECAUSE HE HAS BEEN BEATING you since I was 10, how do you think I am going to feel?" I hiss

I hear Callie give a little hiss and Cj picked Ramona up and they moved to the next room.

"All I wanted was to have a nice family holiday….But as far as I'm concerned I don't have a father. No wait one day I will I hope."

I grabbed Callie's hand.

"Because one day I plan to put a ring on this woman's hand and I hope Carlos says he is happy to call me his daughter." I say.

I kissed Callie's hand before walking away from them. If being around Callie has taught me anything is was to walk away before I said and did something stupid, like yesterday.

I went to the kitchen and started to randomly look through things to keep busy.

"I think you should leave now."

I hear Carlos say

"Not until I talk to my sister!" Tim says getting in his face

Santiago moved in front of Carlos.

"My father in law may be a gentleman but I will kick your ass from here to hell and back." He said in his thick accent.

I looked up at Tim and my mother not moving from my spot by the fridge. I was leaning back with my arms crossed with no intentions of moving from my spot.

* * *

Callie

When Arizona said she wanted to marry me my heart fluttered. She wanted me the woman of my dream wanted to marry me.

"What are you thinking?" Arizona whispers in my ear as I was icing the last cake for tomorrow.

"I'm thinking about us, I didn't know you wanted to marry me." I say looking at her.

Her smile fell.

"you don't want to….."

"Arizona that's all I want to do, I want to have you and your kids and be happy. I want to take you to my home town and around the world." I say

Arizona smiled and pulled me into hug.

"Let's go." She says pulling me to the door.

"Where we going?" I say grabbing my coat.

"To get married…" We have some time left in the day.

I pull her to a stop outside the car.

"You really want to do this right now?"

"Yes I don't want to wait, we will hold off on telling your family until next year and we will have a big wedding on the anniversary of the day we meant."

"June 6th?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smile at her and I run around to the passenger door.

Arizona climbed into the driver side and we started to head to the court house. Everyone was out on the town shopping or just seeing the city. I should be trying to put a stop to this drive that we are talking down. I should really think about this teenage split decision that we are making, but for once in my life I am thinking about what I want and not what everyone.

**Two hours later.**

**When we pulled up the rental SUV that Santiago rented was in the driveway. Turning off the car Arizona turned to me and pulled me into a kiss.**

**"I really love you wife, and I know that you are thinking that this was rushed but this is what we wanted and I will do everything to make sure you have the wedding you dreamed of next year." She says **

**"Yes you are right I have been thinking about that but I don't really car, you're my future Arizona and I don't care what anyone thinks." I say kissing her back.**

TBC

Up next we get back on a proper time line with a new year FOR CALLIE and Arizona. Daniel finds out about his daughters marriage and teams up with someone to tear them apart.

Arizona faces some prison time for something she didn't do or did SHE? Will Callie stick by her or will the mystery person get what they and Daniel wants in the end?


	5. Chapter 6&7

**Hello everyone I'm back again with my next fun filled post for y'all. I have a few notes for you so Ima jump into it.**

**1) I did get on to a time line but for the story I have not gone through every single day. That would take too damn long. I did give the number of day i was on right before writing so you should be able to keep up. I do hope I was right when it came to that I tried really hard...(lol)**

**2)I made up an address in Baldwin Alabama or I hope I did if not I am really sorry. I wanted something wooded and close to the coast but not to much.**

**3) I'm not sure anything with Arizona with be permanent it depends on how I fell it should go with the next post . Or how much y'all like the idea..**

* * *

The Detective 6: January

**Chapter One**

**Callie: What Just happen?**

**Its January and today its perfect weather for this time of year so Arizona has made us a nice picnic outside.**

"**Why are we coming up here?" I ask **

**We walked across the empty un walled 6****th**** floor of the new orthopedic building overlooking the city.**

"**I wanted to do something romantic this week because we haven't had time to really do anything this week." Arizona says.**

**We walked up to a table that was set up all nice and had candels in the middle. The sun was about to set and it gave us both a unnatural glow, but Arizona looked like she was made of gold with hits of pink and purple in her skin.**

"**I had Julia bring over something from your favorite Italian restaurant, and since we are on the clock I got us the famous warm apple cider that the entire fleet of doctor's love from the coffee cart." She says**

"**You hate apples." I say**

"**I know that's why I go coco and mouth wash." Arizona says holding up the small bottle of mouth wash.**

**She hated apples with a passion and I loved them she would not kiss me after I have eaten anything apple related. When I asked her why she said she didn't like the taste of them. Something I couldn't understand but whatever made her happy.**

"**You know this is perfect I didn't think a hard ass Detective like you would do something like this." I tease.**

"**Haven't you seen the movies?"**

"**I'm afraid I have not." I say biting into my risotto. **

"**The hard ass Detective always does anything for her girl." Arizona say with a smile.**

**At that moment there was what sound like a crack of thunder then something wised by hitting the glass I was about to pick up.**

"**I didn't think it was going to thunder or haile." I say as Arizona looked around.**

"**That wasn't thunder Calliope." Arizona said **

**She through herself at me over the table when the next crack filled the air.**

"**Run Callie run!" **

**Oh I ran I ran fast and stopped just outside the door we used to come up. Arizona was trying to make her way to the door while she was holding her side. There was another crack and it the wall next to her head making her duck down before falling .**

"**Arizona!"**

**I ran over to her and started to pull her back to the door**

"**Mother fuck why am I always getting hurt!?" Arizona says as we slipped down the stairs.**

**Derek and Cristina rushed over to us when we fell through the door. The sound of cops filled the air.**

"**This is it I'm dying I'm dying, Calliope ….."**

"**Arizona you're not dying." I say**

**I didn't know what was going on everything was going so fast. Arizona was being held down on the exam table as Owen pulled two bullets pout of her thigh and side.**

**I wasn't allowed into the exam room and Meredith took care of the small scrapes and cuts that would have been just fine with a simple wash.**

**"We have an issue." Owen says coming out of the room.**

**He grabbed my arm when I tried to go to Arizona.**

**"Arizona was Poisoned smell" He said holding up a glass with the two bullets.**

**It had a strange smell but I don't know what a bullet really smells like, I never bothered to smell Arizona's, maybe I should have.**

**"It's a strong during that was made up in Afanastain called Narkilall. One of our boys made it up for a Arrow gun. It's very a fast and potent and in a few hours Arizona will be dead." He said.**

**"Dead what the he'll are you talking about?!" I yell.**

**"It drives the person insane once it there blood stream. They talk telling everything they know see things that's not there makes the way to strong to control. They ether dehydrate from sweating so much die of starvation or we have to be shot because of the lack of control." Owen says**

**"So that's it you give up?" I ask**

**"There is no cure Callie."**

**What kind of idiot makes a drug without a antidote or a way to counter act it?"I ask**

**Owen looked down.**

**"Are you kidding me, you made this?" I yell. **

**"Was war Callie."**

**"No it was inhumane and the dumbest thing ever done. There are innocent humans over there Owen, not all of them are terrorists not all of them care about the war the only thing they want is to be free. Now look because of your stupidity my wife may die." I say pushing past him just in time to see Arizona shove I be of the doctors away from her.**

**He hit the wall and I heard the sound of breaking bones then his head flop to the side.**

**She had killed him the force of the shove and how he hit the door snapped his neck.**

**"Let me out of this Godforsaken room**

**Arizona yelled slamming her fist o the window. A team of people pushed s the door open and pull r d the body out. I guess basic functions like opening doors g i out the window.**

**I watch as Owen rushed over to them before walking slowly over to the as Meredith spotted me I opened the door and walked in slamming it behind me and locking it. For good measure I jammed chair under the handle before doing the same to the other door.**

**"Callie get out of there!" Meredith yelled banging on the door.**

**."Callie as doesn't know you! "Owen pounded on the door**

**If Arizona was going to die then I was going to be right here.**

**" Wanted to be just like my father, he told me I wasn't good enough.." she said after a long time of passing the room.**

**"You are good enough."**

**Wrong words because like lightning she had her hands around my throat.**

**"I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH."**

**She wasn't choking me but she did applied enough pressure to let me know she could.**

**The look in her eyes let me kno was in there just not strong enough  
to control what was going on.**

**"Your hurt, can I help you?" I ask**

**She looked down and laughed at the blood seeping through the bandages.**

**" Yeshche by devushka, yesli ona zastavlyayet vas chuvstvovat' sebya luchshe."**

**(Sure thing girl if it makes you feel better)**

**Arizona was fluid in the Native tongue of her family and was proud to cone from Russia. Her father was first generation American in her family and she and Tim second generation. Barbara was born and raised in St. Petersburg and only came over because use she fell for Daniel.**

Her blood was pure Daniel says in so many word. And I'm sure he rather she dies then have her blood mix with mine.

"**You're such a beautiful woman such dark hair and chocolate eyes." She says running her hand through my hair.**

"**Arizona." I call softly.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I don't want to lose you, I love you."**

**She didn't say anything just looked at me with her blue puppy dog eyes.**

"**YA tozhe lyublyu tebya devushka"**

"**I love you too girl"**

**I have no idea where she got the world girl from, I'm guessing it's because she can't remember my name at this time. I can't hold back the tears anymore and I start to cry my life was coming apart around me, the woman I love is dying before me and there is nothing.**

**She grabbed my shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes she griped me like I was the last thing on earth. Then her grip loosened and her body started to slowly fall.**

"**Noonononono Arizona please!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her and falling to the floor with her.**

**I don't know what happen from there because I was watching my life my wife slipping away through my fingers.**

* * *

**Arizona**

**Chapter 2: WHERE am I?**

**January 6**

_**Day 1**_

**I sat up with a gasp looking around I was meant with the sight of a door with a little window that let a ray of light shine in. Jumping off the bed I ran on shaky legs to the door to let myself out.**

"**What the fuck is this?"**

**I grasp at the door again trying to find a handle.**

"**HEY HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I banged on the door when I saw a man walk pass.**

**He stopped and looked at me before moving on I spent the next hours banging on the door. My voice was horse and my fist hurt.**

**I was sitting on the bed trying to find out what the hell happen, the last thing I remember was having a romantic dinner with Callie. I jumped up and started for the door again when it started to open. The sound of heals clicking on the cement she I stopped to keep myself from running into the large door. Soon a women came into view.**

**She looked like a lot like an older Callie.**

"**Calliope?" I ask my eyes still not adjusted to being open.**

"**Nope but very close I'm her mother Lucia." She said sitting in the chair that was provided for her.**

"**What's going on where am I and why am I here?" I ask taking a step.**

**An arm came out and pulled me back.**

"**I got a cool worried that my daughter has gotten herself into trouble with a very violent Blond ex cop." Lucia says**

"**What?"**

"**You have hallucinations and tend to lash out; you even beat up your own father….For shame Detective. Also you killed a poor helpless teen in one of your rages when all he was trying to do was calm you down." She says**

**I should have known my father had something to do with this.**

"**Now I can help you, I can make all this go away if you give me your word that you will leave my daughter and never see her again." Lucia says**

"**My word?"**

"**Yes sign these papers right here and you can leave and we will never see each other ever again." She says holding out a file and pen**

"**Who the fuck do you think I am Christine Collin? I will not sign those papers I love Calliope and nothing will change that." I yell at her.**

"**Have it your way then." Lucia said **

**I feel a sting in my neck and every thing became fuzzy. I knew this feeling its morphine. They don't realize what they are doing I may pass out for an hour or two but when I wake up I'm going to give them hell.**

* * *

**February 15**

**Callie: Day 40**

**I only come out my shell long enough to get my work done when I have to talk to patients or do a surgery. If I don't have to do that I am in the lap doing research, Arizona wanted to take my cartilage and turn it into a perfect replacement for joints or even Bones. She was right if we can make this work we can save billions on stainless steel.**

**I put the pen down and looked up trying to stop the tears from falling, but they burn at my eyes and I can't keep my head from falling. I know a few tears have fallen into my sample and contaminated it but I didn't care it was just slow moving glop right now.**

"**Oh god I miss you so much Arizona." I gasp out.**

**I felt like I was choking on nothing, like the void left behind by the loss of my wife and bestfriend had its inky black hands around my throat.**

**Taking deep breaths I got myself under control as I wiped tears away then I went to wipe the tears off the table top when my hand hit the plastic bone shaped bowel.**

"**What the fuck?"**

**I picked it up and shook it out and it fell to the table with a thump. With a shaky hand I picked it up and rolled it around in my hands. It was perfect from the outside, there would have to be more test done but I did it I have a lab made bone in my hands.**

"**What did I do?" I sniffed looking through my notes.**

**Arizona should be here doing this, this was her baby her plan.**

**The tears started again and I froze and as the tears slipped down my face like a river I gathered them in a tube.**

"**It wouldn't be surprised if something came from my anger and pain. I was mad at Arizona when I got the mixture right for the cartilage." I say**

**I mixed up everything like I did before and put a few drops of my tears in to the mixture and mixed it.**

"**This is stupid." I say watching the rubber tray.**

"**Call…."**

"**SHHHHH." I say to Jo when she walked in**

**I watched in amazement as the cartilage started to harden until it was completely solid.**

"**We did it Jo, Arizona gave me the answer, well not Arizona herself. But thinking of her made me cry and tears got into the tray and BAM we have a BONE!" I say holding it up.**

"**Are you shitting me?!"**

**Jo quickly moved over and took one in her hand and looked it over.**

"**Do you know all the test we have to do to prove this will work?" She asked**

"**Yes I know but it's worth it." I say**

* * *

**Day 80**

**Arizona**

**They let me out that cell and for the first time I saw how pale I was, my blonde hair was now a dull gold. I looked around the large yard to try and see if there was anything to tell me where I was. But I had no luck there was nothing but woods around. I saw a lot of American native birds so I know we were still in the country.**

**But it was dry and hot and it gave me nothing we could be anywhere between southern California and South Florida. That was the only stretch of States that I knew to be this hot in mid March.**

"**80 days Calliope." I say to myself.**

**I rubbed my hands over the white t-shirt I had on, I had lost weight but formed rock hard abs. I ate enough to keep me at a healthy weight but I wasn't sure how much that was at this point. I did make on kind of person that would slip me treats like ho hos and bite sized candies. At first I thought it was a set up until I realized she wasn't one of the favorite of the guards. She was picked on and pushed around, and that was just the taller of the two. Her name was Murphy, Leah Murphy. Nice girl lonely but nice, early today she came to me to tell me in hushed tones that she had been let go.**

**She slipped me a slip of paper and her pen with instructions to write Callie a letter and she would deliver it to her. She would pick it up when she let me back in from my time out. I wrote it but still I was worried that it was a set up.**

"**Hurry up Murphy you have to get going!" one of the outer guards yells laughing.**

**I followed looking back at the sun one more time before the large doors closed.**

"**I'm leaving now you have to give it to me now." She says**

**I didn't think I just gave her the pen and note, at this point all I could do was hope she found her.**

"**You don't belong here Arizona I will be sure to help get you out of here."**

**She shoved me back and slammed the door like she always did. Leah never said what she did to get fired but I thinking it has something to do with the slap she gave her boss Friday before she left.**

**Just as I sat down the door open again and my father walked in with Lucia.**

"**Oh look at you, you are wasting away in here. Why don't you just give in we all know that your weak. Just look at you all beat up and ugly."He says**

"**All you have to do is sign the papers." Lucia says**

"**I rather face this every day then give up on my wife." I say**

"**WIFE?!" His voice boomed**

**His fist came into contact with my jaw sending me to the floor. I smiled up at him from the floor as I spit out the blood that was pooling in my mouth. I looked over at Lucia and she had a look of fear on her face and I wonder what that was about.**

"**Yes Daniel my WIFE, you may think you have won that you have the last laugh. But just as soon as Calliope learns something is up she's not going to stop until she has your head. Am I wrong Lucia?" I ask**

**She turned on her heals and walked out, my father looked at me before following her.**

* * *

**Day 90**

**Callie**

**Today wasn't a good day for me, every time I tried to sit and talk to the FDA about my research I would get busy. But finally I got to talk to them and as soon as I send over my paper work I will get to start my research.**

**I sat back at my desk and let out a sigh and looked up when there was a knock on my door.**

"**Come in." I called and the door slowly opened and a dirty blonde poked in.**

"**Dr Calliope Torres?" she asked**

"**Yes?" I asked**

"**I'm Officer Leah Murphy and I have some information for you." She says walking in.**

**She closed the door behind her.**

"**Ok?"**

"**I have a letter for you and before I give this to you I want you to know that its not a joke and I don't want anything from you."She says as she pulled a folded envelope out her pocket. **

**She handed to me and as I opened it I watched as she pulled out her phone.**

_Calliope_

_I have to make this quick and I want to say I love you with all that I am. I pray that this not reaches you, and I want you to know that I'm not dead I'm alive not well but alive. I ask that you trust Leah without her I wouldn't have made it as far as I have now. I don't know where I am but please my ortho goddess find me._

_Arizona_

**If I didn't know Arizona's hand writing and that she is the only one that calls me her ortho goddess, I would think this was some kind of joke.**

"**Just so you know that I'm not joking."**

**She handed me her phone, I scrolled through the pictures each one worst then the other until I got to the last. Arizona had clearly lost a lot of weight and she looked like she had been in a fight, a fight to save her life.**

"**Where is she?" I asked.**

"**An intrusion in Baldwin Alabama, It's not really on the map it's just there. It's like a place where rich people send their unruly spoiled kids. The ones that they want to disappear for a while get sent to level 4." Leah says **

"**What's level 4?" I ask**

"**What you're looking at is level 4. Arizona is a fighter and she talked about you all the time to herself." She said to herself**

"**Oh baby what are they doing to you?" I asked the picture.**

"**They are turning her into a junky; starving her and pumping her full her of morphine and other drugs like oxycontin." Leah says**

**I looked up at her.**

"**She's allergic to things like that it makes her very mean and she feels nothing." I say**

"**I guessed that, my um my ex girlfriend is a doctor. I remembered her saying some people have reactions like that." She says looking down.**

**I moved around my desk.**

"**I can really lose everything by coming to you but the way she talked about you she really loves you. Like I love April." She says.**

"**Kepner?" I asked my hand pausing over my desk phone.**

"**Yes how do you know her?" **

"**She's down in the ER we have lunch every day." I say**

**Leah made a move to the door and stopped. She had a look of a happiness on her face.**

"**Go." I say grabbing my phone**

**She ran for the door as I dial daddies number.**

"**Callie how are you?" He asked when he picked up**

**He has stopped calling me Calliope since Arizona's so called death. I couldn't stand to hear my name off of anyone's lips.**

"**Daddy she's not dead." I say quickly.**

"**Who?" he asked**

"**Arizona."**

"**Call…."**

"**No daddy I have proof, a woman showed up here she didn't ask for anything just gave me a hand written letter from Arizona. She even has pictures dated ten days ago."**

"**How do you know it's not a trick?" he asked**

"**Daddy She left a $600 phone with me she told me that she's in danger of losing everything she has if they find out she told me. And she gave me an address."**

**Leah walked back in with April following behind her with a smile.**

"**An address?"**

"**Yes 999004 Baldwin Alabama."**

"**Baldwin?" He asks.**

"**Yes why?"**

"**Your mother got a ton of land out there years ago said she wanted to make a treatment facility for drug addicts."**

"**Oh there is a treatment center but that's a cover, most people don't know about level 4. They keep that part hidden behind all the pretty buildings it's behind the tree line." Leah says**

* * *

**Day 100**

**Arizona**

**Oh god I am starving, with Leah gone I don't have any way to eat anything. 10 0ut of the 20 days she has been gone all I have had was water and bread. I'm forced to do military workouts until I can't move pass out whatever one comes first.**

**I don't have to have a mirror in my hell hole to know I look gaunt my but my muscle was still intact they did feed me that much to keep my body from eating away at the muscle. But these pass 10 days have been hell, but the left me in this box I couldn't move I could barely talk but I wouldn't sign there damned papers.**

**But I couldn't help but think maybe I did kill someone I have no memory of what happen between looking my beloved Calliope in the eyes one last time and waking up here. Maybe Lucia was right I did belong in here locked away from the world. If I think about the times I have shot people and never blinked or thought about it, only monsters did that. Hell even IAB even said I was a killer. They could be right.**

**There was the sound of helicopters or I could be imagining that. I don't know what I hear or see anymore. They keep me so hyped up on morphine and oxycontin that I have lost it the only thing I really trust is my sense of smell. Lucia looks like and older Calliope but she doesn't sound like her and she doesn't smell like her.**

**Calliope smells like cinnamon and vanilla or oranges and cinnamon. Don't know how you wouldn't think it was possible and that orange and cinnamon didn't go well together, but it does on her.**

"**I'm not hearing things." I say to no one**

**There are sounds of people yelling and people running up steel stairs. I looked around for anything to protect myself with but there is nothing. So I did the only thing my body would let me do I curled myself into a ball in the corner of my hard bed.**

**I kept my blurry eyes on the door, I wanted to see my attacker coming. I wasn't going down like this.**

* * *

**Day 100**

**Callie**

**Daddy wanted me to stay in Seattle but I wouldn't, then he wanted me to stay in Miami and still I wouldn't. He didn't even ask me to stay at the hotel that we stayed in the night before; he knew I wasn't going to. I wanted to be the first person Arizona saw the first to touch her. **

**So when they handed out vest I grabbed one for myself. If it was any other time I would have thought it funny that I was dressed just like my father. He had on a black suit and a gray shirt and this was the first time I ever seen him with a gun.**

"**Arizona did teach me how to shoot daddy." I say on the helicopter ride**

"**She's a cop I'm and you married her, I'm sure she did." He said**

**I looked at him and he smiled.**

"**I know everything about my daughters Callie." He says smiling**

**I looked back out the window and watched the trees pass by below us. Daddy had hired what seemed like three foot ball teams worth of special ops men and women.**

"**Touchdown in 20 seconds" the pilot says as we start to hover over the open yard.**

**I could spot people in black running into different doors.**

"**Where is she?" I asked when we reached the inside**

"**Upstairs last cell on the left." A woman said.**

**I started to run up the stairs with people following after me. One of daddies men stood waiting for me he pulled the door open and Arizona put her face in her arms to keep the light out of her eyes**

"**Mi amor mi Detective." I gasp when I see her beaten body.**

**Her head snapped up and she looked at me with the eye that wasn't completely swollen shut.**

"**Calliope?"**

**She sounded so confused and even backed herself way from me, I know she still can't see me with the way her eyes are swollen and the light shining in on us.**

"**Daddy she can't see me close the door a little." I say**

**He closed it far enough that the light wasn't shining on her or me, but he stayed close by.**

**Arizona pulled as far away from me as she could what little of her eye I could see was telling me that she couldn't focus. The way she looked let me know she may have some damage somewhere. I knelt down and watched as she haled her legs closer to herself.**

"**It's ok love it's just me it's your Calliope." I say holding my hand out to her.**

**She couldn't back up any more so she turned away but stopped when she took in a deep breath almost like she was readying herself for a hit. What did they do to my Angel?  
**

"**Calliope?" **

**It was a horsed whisper and she leaned in and put her nose in my cupped hand, a little like an animal would getting to know a stranger.**

* * *

**Day 100**

**Arizona**

**I had to look like an animal or some kind of cave person. I was bloody and dirty, I have had food in days and a shower in just as long. To put it mildly I stink all kinds of dried blood covered my body and clothes, the lack of proper nutrition and strain on my body stopped my menstrual cycle but I still had spotting. But without any way to clean myself up it builds up.**

**I grabbed on to Callie's hand with my dirty ones and held it over my nose taking in her scent. I ran my nose down to her wrist and back up to her palm.**

**This was my Calliope I was safe she is here. Leah did as she promised. As I pulled away my smell of me hit me again as she tried to pull me into her arms.**

"**I stink." I say pushing her away.**

"**I don't care." She says**

**She pulled me to her and lifted me into the air, holding me close to her chest. Everything I saw was one big gray blur and depending on the lighting it would be light or dark. The sound of helicopters was getting closer and Callie whispered in my ear that everything was going to be ok.**

**I felt us leave the ground as Callie pulled me body completely relaxed as Callie spoke I was so scared to fall to sleep I didn't want to waked up in that cell. But I couldn't help it I fell into a deep sleep with my face tucked into Calliope's neck.**

* * *

**Day 105**

**Callie**

**A****rizona fell to sleep on the helicopter ride to the nearest hospital. And that's what she did for 5 days just slept, they took blood and ran test, did scans and x-rays and she just slept. I washed her up and washed her hair as best I could but 100 or so days of dirt sweat oils and blood gave her crazy dreadlocks. I washed them and got all the dirt and blood out that I could but as I learned once the hair is use to growing or being like that it will take time to get out.**

"**How is she doing?"**

**I looked up to see Leah standing at the door to her room.**

"**She's sleeping hasn't woken in 5 days." I say**

**Leah had on jeans and a NYPD tshirt her lanky body moved over to the foot of the bed.  
**

**April said these are for you and everyone hopes to see you soon." She says handing me flowers.**

"**You two together." I say**

"**I don't know I've always known she was Bisexual and that never bothered me but with Jackson hanging around all the time it makes things hard on her. So I stay away as much as I can."**

**Leah seemed like a great girl a little lost, well a lot lost and lonely but she had a good heart. I mean she didn't have to come find me and tell me where Arizona was.**

"**So why are you here, Other than to see us?" I ask**

"**I want to give her space let her get her thoughts together. I needed to think about what I wanted to do myself I have to find a job somewhere."**

**We talked for another hour before the doctor returned and she slipped out the room to give us space.**

"**Well there is nothing stopping you from taking her home. The swelling in her brain has gone down, everything checks out so you can leave whenever you want." He says**

"**What about her eyes?"**

"**That I don't know, it could be a number of things. She was in the dark so long that they may not be accustomed to the light any more. And if that's the case then we slowly remove the patches when she wakes a day at a time until her eyes get use to it. It could be that she didn't get enough nutrition and it will work itself out with the proper meals and weight gain. Or it could be permanent.**

* * *

**The Detective 7**

**Arizona: Waking up**

**T****he sound of beeping woke me from my sleep it was dark and the familiar smell of a hospital filled my noise. But why was it dark? **

**I started to panic and I reached for my face feeling something on my eyes I ripped at them only to find things blurry and foggy. Blindly at the IV in my arm before going for the tube I felt in my throat.**

"**Whoa Arizona stop, stop your going to hurt yourself." Callie said.**

"**uhhh."**

"**Hold on baby I'm going to take it out but you have to calm down." Callie said.**

**The tube wasn't very big a feeding tube I'm guessing. My eyes followed her blur around the bed and I heard her push some buttons.**

"**Ok I'm going to pull slowly ok you just have to relax and breathe." She says**

**I shook my head yes before taking a deep breath through my nose. Callie started to pull slowly and I gagged a few times before it was completely out. I took slow sips of water before trying to speak.**

"**where am I?" I asked**

"**Back in Seattle, you have been a sleep for 9 days." She says.**

"**9 days?"**

**I rubbed at my eyes trying to clear them.**

"**Stop you're going to make it worst." Callie says grabbing my hands**

"**Why can't I see Calliope?"**

"**Right now I don't know we hope it's just nutrition, but we won't know until you start eating and we get you back on your feet."**

* * *

**Callie**

**I told that to Arizona a month ago now, it's May and just a few days away from June. It was supposed to be our wedding month but we had just started to plan it when everything happened.**

**There was a crash in the kitchen and I jumped up.**

"**Damnit!" Arizona yelled**

**When I reached her she was standing looking down at the mess she made laughing.**

"**Arizona what's wrong what happen?" I ask**

"**I knew it was going to happen I knew I was going to lose my eye sight but not when I was making myself a bowl of ice cream."**

**My heart fell and her laugh turned to tears, I step around the glass and Ice cream and pulled her into my arms.**

"**I can't see I can't see Calliope." **

**She grabbed my shirt pulling me closer to her.**

"**It's ok its ok…I'm right here." I say closing my eyes **

**I feel the tears falling down my face as Arizona's soaked into my shirt. She pulled back and cupped my face and looked at me like she was willing her sight to come back.**

"**I'm not going anywhere Arizona I meant what I said you're my love and your who I want to be with for the rest of my life." I say **

"**Callie how am I going to work?" She says pushing away from me**

**She made her way the best she could away from me, tripping when her foot caught the island. I tried to help her up.**

"**NO! Don't touch me!" She yells sitting up.**

"**Arizona…"**

"**No Calliope I have to learn I'm going to be stuck this way forever I need to learn." She says starting to get up.**

**My heart broke as she started to move around holding her hands out to guide herself.**

"**Just please let me help." I say softly **

It was almost inaudible but her head snapped around and blue eyes looked at me. She stood there looking at me before letting out a sigh.

"Ok." She says softly holding out her hand in the direction she heard my voice.

I walked over to her and took her hands.

"Ok here we go."

We started from the front door and worked our way around the house. It took a few hours but Arizona could around the house on her own without too much trouble.

But now I stood watching her sitting on the couch like she did every night since coming home listening to the TV. Arizona never watched TV it was something she always had on for background.

"Well that was stupid." She says

"What is?"

"They traded Carson to the Red Sox, He had to be the best player on the team and now they gave him away and for what a shortstop that let every ball through his legs."

I didn't know Arizona liked baseball.

"I can say I don't know anything about that." I say walking over to the couch to sit next to her.

As I went to sit she grabbed me and pulled me into her lap.

"That's a bad thing Callie, Seattle took Luke because he looks good on a billboard they was having such a good season with Carson even if he looks like a dog."

I started to laugh.

"Arizona that's mean." I say

She started to laugh as well; it was almost like nothing was wrong. Like she never got kidnapped and wasn't missing for 100 days. I looked into Blue eyes that shined just as bright as the night I meant her.

"I love you Arizona." I say

She blinked before kissing me, I knocked the control off the couch in my quest to deepen the kiss and the channel changed.

We both froze when familiar voice filled the air.

_You woke me up, one touch and I felt alive__  
__You loved me back to life,__  
__Back to life, thought I died.__  
__The voices inside so quiet.__But you stood by my side__  
__Night after night, night after night.__You loved me back to life, life__  
__From the coma.__  
__The wait is over.__  
__You loved me back to life, life__  
__From the coma.__  
__We lovers again tonight.__Strong hand, thick skin and an open heart__  
__You saw through the pain, saw through the mask__  
__You never gave up on me, yeah_

"I guess Celine knows when she is needed." Arizona says softly

"That she does." I say before kissing her again.

I went for the buttons on her shirt and she ran her hands up the back of my shirt.

"Stop Calliope stop." She says

I stop all movement.

"Take me to the room please." Arizona says

I stand and take her hand to lead her to the bedroom where she stood on her side of the bed.

"Take off you clothes and get in bed."

She wasn't forceful about it or angry, I wasn't sure what she was doing but Arizona always had a reason for her actions.

I did as she asked and climbed into the middle of the bed. My eyes following her movements as she stripped down. She slowly climbed into bed and lay next to me

I wanted to be in our bead when I did this.

Arizona

I wanted to be in our bed when I did this." I say

Slowly almost like a teenage girl having her first kiss l leaded in stopping halfway. I couldn't see to know where Calliopes lips where but I didn't have to wait long to feel them on mine.

I pushed her down on to her back and settled half on her before moving my lips from her lips to the corner of her mouth then to her jaw where I kissed up and down her jaw line. Callie had this barely there chin dimple that was the result of an accident when she was younger, She also had dimples of her own but wasn't as noticeable as mine. But right now I was busy with her chin.

"What are you doing?" She moaned when I pushed her hand back down to the bed

"I'm learning."

"My fingertips were on fire when I cupped her face and started to kiss her lips again. I could feel her heart beat without trying to find it. I pulled back and looked to where I knew my hand to be and closed my eyes.

It was pointless to do that since I couldn't see, but something about the action just makes you feel like to can image better. It was like I could see my hand working its way down her neck stopping to play along her clavicle.

"Fuck." Callie whispered

I could feel her muscles strain to stay still as I moved down her breast plate and over to her nipple. I took it into my mouth as I moved my wet fingers over to the other nipple and I started to suck and pinch. Callie arched her back and my thigh fell between her legs.

"Oh god Arizona." She cried grabbing my thigh and grinding down on it.

Every part of me seemed to be super sensitive to her even my tongue seemed to feel every little bump on her nipple.

"Fuck this." I say and climb between her legs.

Reaching between us I felt our wetness mixing together.

"Help me here Callie." I say

I'm not sure what I was doing but Callie seemed to already know and she moved my hand out the way.

When my clit came into contact with hers I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hold myself up on my anymore. The feeling was so intense that I just clapped on top of her.

"Fuck Arizona you feel so good." Callie moaned

With one hand wrapped in my hair and the other around my back Callie started to grind up into me.

"Oh my god so good." I moan

Callie used her strong tan legs to pull me down into her using them as a means of keeping me pressed against her. I heard a strange sound a sound that I never heard before and for a split second I thought Phoenix had gotten to the control and now there was something strange on TV. But it turns out that it was me, I was crying as well as moaning because what Callie is doing.

I thought I was never going to see her again and if you get down to it there is a strong possibility that I won't. But I was with her now I could touch her now I was home where I belonged with Calliope.

My breathing became ragged and I felt like there was a spring that was being spun tight in my stomach. Callie slipped her had between us and caught my swollen clit between her index and middle finger and used her thumb to rub over the tip while she had me trapped between her fingers. My abdominal muscles tightened making me suck in a breath before letting it out a long grunt moan when I came

TBC


	6. Chapter 8 & 9

**Im sorry that it took so long to get this little post up I have been doing a lot of **

**housework and all that. Today is a relax and write day so I will start on the next post as well as a little request that bekki22 asked if I could do. I hope everyone enjoys this and the other stories I write.**

The Detective

Chapter 8: Aggravation

**Arizona**

**You got to be fucking kidding me this son of a bitch just asked me to take off my top. Taking off my shirt has nothing to do with my eyes or the fact that I am having nightmares.**

**"****You're my psychologist you ask questions we talk about things like my nightmares not the condition of my body parts." I say**

**I didn't give this guy any information about me I don't like people knowing all that.**

**"****I really think it would help." He says**

**He wasn't where he was before wand when he put his hands on me in a classic sexual predator mover I stood up. I may be blind but I'm not helpless nor am I dumb.**

**He tried to get control as all do by pushing me back down ripping my shirt open. He grabbed my neck in a choke hold ad trying to grab my chest with his free hand. I grabbed his hand twisted it making him scream in pain.**

**Callie**

**Arizona has been telling me there was something about the psychologist that she didn't like. But Cory was one of the best in the hospital and Arizona wouldn't stray too far from me and understandably trusting in her gut I helped her put on her surprisingly small camera this morning I took her to her appointment.**

**I left her to go change into my scrubs and get ready for my surgery before coming back to pick her up. I said hi to the others in the waiting room then there was a thump and something glass could be heard crashing to the floor.**

**I moved to the door before the receptionist jumped in front of me.**

**"****You can't go in there." She said**

**I opened my mouth to speak when the sound of a man screaming in pain came through the wall.**

**"****Move!" **

**I pushed past her and bust through the door**

**"****You sick son for a bitch I should rip your arm right off!" Arizona yelled**

**"****Help help she went all PTSD on me Callie!" Cory yelled**

**Arizona's head turned away from me clearly disoriented from the fight.**

**"****Over here Arizona." I say and she turns to my voice.**

**"****And that would work if your dick wasn't hanging out you asshole." I say**

**I walked over and helped Arizona up; she just couldn't get a break. **

**"****She came on to me, you think I'm going to say no?" Was his next line**

**"****Bullshit I saw you before I lost my sight you are a dog Cory. Even if I wasn't gay and in a relationship with the sexiest woman in the world; I would fuck Mark fucking manwhore Sloan before you." Arizona says **

**I called the cops as the other while I tried not to kick the shit out of him.**

**After everything was settled I had to postpone all my surgeries because I wanted to stay with Arizona. The ride home was quiet and I could see the tears falling down her face.**

**"****I need my eyes Callie." She said once we reached the house**

**She waited until we was behind closed door and sitting quietly on the couch.**

**"****I know."**

**"****No I can't live like this; I can see what's coming. This wouldn't have happen if I I could have seen it." She says**

**I cup her face and put my forehead on hers.**

**I will do everything in my power to find what's wrong and fix it."**

**"****I don't have."**

**"****Don't worry about that, you are my wife and you are on my insurance you have been since you came home. And anything that it doesn't cover I will pay for out of pocket." I say.**

**Her eyes closed and I leaned in to kiss her lips softly, this was going to be hard on her me and our relationship. Arizona wasn't the kind to ask for help, Leah was her only means of escape and even then she didn't trust her. This was going to be a long long road if I didn't or couldn't help her.**

**Arizona placed her hand on my slightly swollen stomach.**

**"****I want to look into your eyes agan, I want to be able to see our baby be born. I want to see if she has your eyes or mine."**

**"****I want her to have your blue eyes and my dark hair."**

**"****How do you know it's a girl?" Arizona asked rubbing her hand over my stomach**

**"****I don't I just want a girl and there hasn't been a boy in my family since Daddies younger brother."**

**"****I want a girl too, and maybe we may have one since Derek is the only boy." Ehe says.**

**When we asked Derek at the beginning of December to be our donor he said Yes right away. Didn't ask why or say he had to talk to Meredith nor did he say that he thought it was too early for us to think about kids. And maybe in others boo it was but it was what we wanted. Drerks mean hit the mark on the first try, even when we skipped all the work and shots just to have Arizona's eggs harvested.**

**December 14****th**** was the day we found out I was pregnant.**

**It was the best thing to do since it was clear by this of the year things with the Ortho department was going to be in full swing and that will give me a few months after the baby is born.**

**"****You know I just thought of this, but if all goes well our little girl will be born sometime between mine and your birthday." Arizona says**

**She was on her knees taking off my shoes.**

**I thought about it and she was right if all goes well our little girl will be born between ours. I hope on the 20****th**** that gives us 10.5 days each if we don't count our birthdays.**

**I look down at her; Arizona was slowly pulling the string on my scrubs.**

**"****What are you doing?" I ask**

**She didn't answer just started to pull my scrub paints and underwear off. As I lifted my hips I became instantly wet.**

**"****God I can smell you." She says running her fingers through my lips.**

**"****Oh my god Baby." I moan**

**I couldn't kelp but keep my eyes on her, the way Arizona despite her lack of eye sight, would always close her eyes. She told me it was because when she did she could hear my body better. I didn't know what that meant not until I made the house completely dark to where I couldn't see if I tried and made love to her.**

**"****Fuuuuuck."I moan when she pushed two fingers into me.**

**She started to trust slowly with one finger bent rubbing my gspot. She started to rub the tip of her tongue over my hard clit and I started to see stars and spots.I grabbed ha hand full of blond hair in both hands and started to thrust into her face.**

**I started to gasp and grunt trying to get the words out that I wanted, if only o could remember what the words where. My eyes had long slipped close when her fingers pushed into me.**

**"****Oh god OH MY GOD!" **

**My legs clamped close around my hands and he head, and in the back of my mind I knew that it had to hurt Arizona. But she let me ride out my orgasm and when I finally relaxed and fell back on the couch I put my hands over my eyes.**

**"****uggggggh." Arizona moaned**

**I sat up.**

**"****Oh baby I'm sorry….."**

**"****No my eyes hurt." She said**

**"****Is it worst or will you be ok with your painkillers?" I ask pulling on my scrub paints.**

**"****We need to go see Derek." She says **

**Arizona**

**My head is killing me, well more like my eyes but in turn they was beating the hell out of my brain. Callie drove like a bat outta hell getting us to the hospital. I could hear the 700hp engine of the Lamborghini Aventador Carlos bought for Callie's birthday last year. I complained that the exotic sports car wasn't cut out for Seattle and it would spend a good amount of time in the garage Carlos only comment was that it would do nicely for the summer, I didn't know what that meant but in the end the Lamborghini was one of Calliope's dream cars. **

**The normal 30 minute drive seemed forever and faster than normal all at the same time. I could feel the car zipping in and out of traffic no doubt scaring the crap out of people.**

**"****whats that?" Callie ask**

**"****Batman." I mumbled**

**I didn't know that I had started to hum the song out loud, I was just trying to keep my mind of the pain and the fact that any minute now the all black bullet Callie was controlling will get pulled over.**

**That's if they can catch her.**

**Before I knew it we was in the ER and I could hear Derek talking.**

**"****OK Arizona we are going to give you Hydralitin, it's a new type of pain killer. It's like Hydracodone and drugs like that but you shouldn't have a reaction." Derek says and I feel the burn of it running from the IV to my veins.**

**The pain was starting to dull but I could still feel it .**

**"****Callie what happen ?" I hear Derek ask**

**"****I hit her in the head…I didn't mean to we were having Se…."**

**"****I don't want to know, let's run some scans." Derek says**

**"****Kepner?"**

**"****Yeah Dr. Torres?"**

**"****Go park my car….Don't scratch it." Callie says**

**I heard the sound of keys being tossed through the air before I'm guessing April caught them.**

**Callie **

**As I watched the computer scan Arizona's head she laid quietly laughing to her self and talking about how she really wanted a kitten.**

**"****If this is all that happens when she is on this then when she gets the headaches." I say.**

**She then started to rub her eyes.**

**"****Arizona you have to stop." I say**

**"****They hurt and itch." She says**

**She put her hands back down but then she started to moan in pain and cover her eyes then scream.**

**"****Get her out of there Derek!" I yell running out the room.**

**When I reached her I had to pull her out by her legs because the bed was moving to slow. She stopped screaming when the Scan was off and we was on the floor.**

**"****Arizona what happen?" I asked wiping at her eyes**

**Arizona looked up at me blinking rapidly before rubbing her eyes again. I looked at her eye to try and see what was wrong and what I saw was Arizona's pupils trying to focus before she started to blink rapidly again**

**"****Oh god." She whispered**

**"****What?"**

**"****Your really are the most beautiful thing on earth." **

**"****You can see me?" I ask**

**"****Yes it a little foggy like I just woke up, but I'm not complaining about anything right now." She said smiling.**

**I pulled her into a kiss and started to laughed.**

**After an hour of getting Arizona looked over it was determined that she was going to need glasses if she her sight didn't get better. She could see perfectly up close but far away wasn't the best at this time. So in a few days we will go to the eye doctor to get her glasses**

**"****Do you have sunglasses the light is hurting my eyes." Arizona asked**

**"****In the car, close your eyes and I will lead you." I say**

**Arizona took my hand and closed her eyes and we started to make our way to the car. She climbed in and I closed the door. Walking around the car I watched her as she looked around the car looking for the sunglasses.**

**"****What do you want to do when we get home?"**

**Arizona put on the dark glasses before looking up at me.**

**"****Just have dinner and cuddle."**

**I smiled at her, you would think she would want to look at everything under the sun since we was so sure that she wouldn't regain her sight.**

**"****Anything you want baby." I say as we start making our way home.**

**Chapter 9: ****Arizona**

**Glasses**

**I was sitting in the office reading through texts and emails that I would otherwise have Calliope do. I couldn't help but want to read everything I could, but the thing I wanted to do the most was go to work and drive. We haven't really found out what it was that caused my blindness but the best we could come up with was the lack of nutrition.**

**But right now everything is good and I am waiting on my glasses.**

**"****Arizona Robbins-Torres."**

**I looked up as Callie stood I followed behind her to the woman who called my name.**

**"****So much better." I say once I put on the glasses**

**I turn and look at Callie**

**"****How do I look?" I asked her**

**Callie looked at me and her eyes clouded over and she turned and walked out the door.**

**"****If I know that look then it looks like someone is a little turned on about what she sees." The woman says smiling**

**I shook my head with a smile and made my way outside.**

**"****Ca….."**

**She pulled me into a kiss before pushing me back.**

**"****We have to get to work you have missed enough days, I want to start you out on looking at follow ups." She says getting into the car.**

**Callie put her car back into the garage leaving us with my X6 BMW that she hated the first time she saw it.**

**"****Can I drive?" I asked.**

**Callie shook her head not looking at me.**

**"****Are you ok? You seem…."**

**"****I'm fine Arizona I promise we have a long day ahead of us and I don't want to slow it down or any reason." She says looking at me**

**"****You want sex." **

**She pulls the car into its space at the hospital.**

**"****Arizona…"**

**"****It's ok Callie." I say getting in her personal space**

**"Not today…Today I am Dr Robbins Torres and you are my intern and you will be in the pit."**

**"****Wait you just said Follow ups?" **

**"****Suck it up Torres time to get your feet wet." Callie says.**

**She left me in the ER and went on her way, giving a look around I grunted.**

**"****I'd rather be home playing house wife."**

**The day picked up enough but not enough that we were jam-packed with cases, no that was up stairs in the OR.**

**"****Hey Robbins good to see ya."**

**I turn to see Mac a skinny beat cop walking over with a clip board.**

**"****Hey what are you doing here, last time your wife threaten to put you 6 feet under if you came back."I say hugging him**

**"****Not me this time, Some old bird had too much last night or this morning. I'm not sure but she was making a big deal over across the street she fell and broke her wrist when she tried to get away from Andrews." Mac says**

**"****OK let's go take a look at her." I say pulling on some gloves.**

**Once I was done I stop short when I looked up from my hands. Everything seemed to move slower and I felt like I couldn't breath.**

**"Kepner Page Callie 911." I say tacking off my gloves.**

**"****Hey aren't you going to help her?" Mac asked**

**"****No."**

**That was all the answer I could give without breaking down.**

**Before I knew it Callie was running up to the desk where I stood **

**"****What do we have?" She asked**

**"****We have your mother that's what we have, she id drunk off her ass and I swear that bitch keeps smiling at me." I say**

**Callie's head wiped around scanning the ER before landing on her mother.**

**"****Are either of you two going to help that woman or are you going to stand around talking about the weather?" Owen says**

**"****No Owen I'm going to stand here and talk about the damn weather all fucking night because I have nothing to do." I say**

**"****Robbins…."**

**"****Owen Just back off." Callie says**

**"****Well you need to pick it up having doctors standing around doing nothing doesn't look good. The board is walking around."**

**"****You know fuck you Hunt Fuck you and this hospital and your bitch ass board. All of them are little question bitches that know nothing about running a hospital….I fucking quit." I say befor walking away.**

**Callie**

**"****Thank you Owen thank you so much." I say watching Arizona making her way up the stairs.**

**"****I will not…."**

**"****Yes you will Hunt you will take what she said and what I have to say because all of this is your fault. You're the one that made that drug and you're the one that gave what you had left to Tim as if you were giving him a cup of sugar. If you would have given her a fucking moment to get herself together we would have told you that under no circumstances are we to have any contact with my mother or her brother or father. How she slipped her leash I will never know. But you jumped right on her back like you always do; you never give anyone time to tell you anything." I say**

**He looked back at my mom then back to me.**

**"****Yes you are wrong as always."**

**I make arrangements for someone to take care of my mother also for her to have cops on her at all times. **

**"****Hello Callie …."**

**"****She's here." I say making my way to my office.**

**"****Callie you have to say more than that when you call me." Daddy says.**

**"****No she is here, they let her out or whatever the hell they did, but she found her way to Seattle and into my ER." I say**


	7. Chapter 10

**I loved writing this story but I wanted to ended on a good note. IDK it I will write a second part to this or not so I'm not making any promises. I hope yall enjoyed it as much as I did.**

* * *

** The Detective 10**

**It was nice to see Arizona getting on with her life, my wife was so happy just working in the Ortho Building. She and Owen just couldn't get along and as long as the office was under the hospital she was going to have to deal with him. Something that I seen he is making hard for her to do. I find that he would find any reason to go over when there was no reason, he picks at every little thing that goes wrong even when it has nothing to do with her.**

**I had to get this place out from under the hospital and that is what I am doing now thanks to daddy and the loan he gave me. My trust fund is big and I can have anything in the world I want with it.**

**"****Miji that's for you and your family, let me buy this for you." **

**"****Daddy I will be paying you back with the trust fund anyway so why not?" He was being difficult.**

**"****Callie Its already been done the only way I want you to pay me back is by putting your name on it." He says**

**I stood looking at him mouth wide open.**

**"****Torres Robbins and Wilson, that has a ring to it." He says**

**"****You really did that daddy?"**

**"****Yes Callie now go and do what you do best, Don't think about Owen or anything. Just be amazing."**

**I left my dad's hotel in complete shock over what just happen, my daddy just handed me over the rights to my own Practice. All I have to do is get workers I have stacks of applications that I have to go through now because once Owen gets word that the hospital has no hold over the me or the research. He's going to have a fit.**

**"****Hey what's that smile about?" Arizona asked when I got in the car.**

**"****I'll tell you when I get home how the meeting go ?" I ask as she put the car in drive.**

**I watched her face to see if anything bad had happen, but just like the night I first meant her it gave nothing away. We rode a few blocks before she spoke voice never wavering.**

**"****My mother hates me she said all this is my fault." She says**

**"****Wait I thought everything was fine with you last week?" I asked confused**

**"****It was."**

**Arizona's eyes never left the road.**

**"****The judge called me in this morning because my father and Tim…. They killed themselves in tandem this morning at the house they was staying at." She says**

**Her voice was soft as it always is when talking to me. She didn't have to say it or even cry for me to know she was hurt I could feel it.**

**There were so many questions I wanted to ask needed the answers to but kept them to myself. She will tell me when she is ready.**

**"****There is a lot that we have to do with that later and I don't want to talk about it. Let's just worry about baby names."**

**I open my mouth**

**"****Agamemnon is NOT on the list." She says looking at me with a smile**

**The same smile she gave me the night we meant that made me instantly fall in love with her.**

**"****I love you." I answer her**

**"****I love you too Calliope." She says kissing my hand.**

**The End**


End file.
